El primer niño perdido
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: ¿Que tanto estas dispuesta en sacrificar por una sola persona? ¿sacrificarías toda tu vida, tu trabajo, tus amigos, tu amado, inclusive a tu hermana? sacrificaría todo eso sin dudarlo solo para proteger lo prohibido. Romper una de las reglas mas importantes en cuando a humanos se refiere. Ir en contra de lo natural por un humano caprichoso y egoísta.
1. A Tierra Firme

**El primer niño perdido**

_capitulo 1: A Tierra Firme._

_Escuchenme bien, les voy a contar_

_una bella historia que los hará temblar._

_Existen versiones de esta historia inmortal_

_pero la que hoy les contare va mas allá de lo moral._

_Un niño cualquiera nació una noche normal,_

_sin imaginar que ahí una leyenda se formara._

_Y salio de su hogar como si de un ave en vuelo se tratara,_

_dispuesto a alejarse de los sueños, el amor y la vida._

_Alejarse para siempre de ese futuro que le esperaba,_

_sin saber que una vida eterna lo encontrara._

En el país de Nunca Jamas, en el Reino de las Hadas, en ese lugar donde el invierno es eterno, Tinkerbell se divertía en la nieve junto a su hermana Periwinkle. Hacia ya varios años desde que el hada artesana y la hada del escarcha habían nacido gracias a la primera risa de un bebé.

En Tierra Firme, en el mundo de los humanos, la estación de primavera estaba a poco de cambiar a verano, las hadas de las estaciones cálidas se preparaban como todos los años para el cambio de estación, se preparaban entusiasmadas para ir a Tierra Firme. Tinkerbell estaba muy emocionada de regresar, además de que, como todos los veranos, iría a visitar a su amiga humana Lizzy. Pero se sentía un poco triste, porque su hermana Perywinkle no podía ir, al ser verano y ella al ser un hada de el invierno no podría ir sin salir lastimada, tal vez jamas tendría la oportunidad de presentarle a Lizzy.

-No te preocupes, Tinkerbell, esta bien, yo voy a Tierra Firme muchas veces en el invierno.- dijo la de cabello blanco mientras volaba e intentaba atrapar los copos de nieve que caían lentamente.

-Si tan solo pudiera idear un método para que puedas mantenerte en el calor...

-Eso se escucha mas difícil de que una hada cálida este en el frió.- dijo bajando hasta donde se encontraba su hermana que permanecía sentada en la nieve.

No era tan difícil para un hada cálida estar en el frió, solo bastaba unos abrigos y escarcha en las alas, pero un hada de invierno en el calor, eso si era complicado, no es tan sencillo como decir "solo le ponemos hielo en las alas y la paseamos en bikini" no, el hielo se derrite, era ridículo el intento de intentar usar ropa mas ligera para el calor, solo haría que su piel se quemara aun mas.

-¡Oye Tinkerbell!- grito Vidia, un hada de vuelo veloz, iba caminando al lado de Clank, un obeso hada artesana amigo de Tinkerbell, era extraño no verlo junto Bobble.

-¿Que pasa Vidia?

-¿Que estas haciendo aun aquí? en menos de una hora partiremos a Tierra Firme.- dijo el hada de vuelo veloz con voz fastidiada.

-Hada Mary nos mando a buscarlos.- dijo Clank.

-¡Y con buscarlos nos referimos también a ti, Rosetta!- grito Vidia para llamar la atención de la pelirroja hada de jardín que se encontraba a algunos metros alejada de el lugar junto a su novio Sled, un hada de invierno muy atractivo.

-Ups jeje lo siento.- dijo nerviosa la pelirroja-. Nos vemos después de el verano, Sled.- volteo a darle un rápido beso a su novio y después salio volando a toda velocidad hacia Vidia.

-Nos vemos en unos meses, linda.- se despidió Sled.

-¡Bobble, ven aquí!- grito Clank, aunque mas amable que Vidia. Bobble, aunque estaba también alejado de ahí lo escucho.

-Oh, ¿no puedo estar aquí unos minutos mas?- dijo Booble desanimado.

-No, no puedes.- dijo Vidia-. Así que despidete de tu amiguita y ven acá en este momento.- ordeno cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme, adiós Gliss.- se despidió de su amiga Gliss, otra hada de invierno amiga de Perywinkle. Ultimamente Bobble pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con ella, se habían hecho grandes amigos.

-Adiós Bobble.- se despidió ella mientras se arrojaba a abrazarlo. Al ver esto, Tinkerbell, Perywinkle, Rosettta, Clank e incluso Vidia comenzaron a reírse en voz baja.- Cuando regreses vienes pronto a verme ¿esta bien?

-Lo haré.- dijo mientras volaba en dirección a sus amigos.

-Valla, creí que nunca te separarías de ella Bobble.- se burlo el hada de vuelo veloz haciendo que Bobble se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-Ya nunca pasas tiempo conmigo, Bobble.- dijo Clank.

-Si lo hago.

-No, no lo haces.

-Que si lo hago.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-¡Tinkerbell, ya vámonos!- grito Vidia ya con ganas de irse-. ¡Solo faltas tu!

-Oh, lo siento jeje, ahora voy.- dijo-. Nos vemos Perywinkle.

-Nos vemos Tinkerbell, saludame a Lizzy.- se despidió la hada de escarcha mientras veía a su hermana partir mientras el brillo de sus alas desaparecía, como lo hacia cada vez que se separaban.

Tinkerbell, Vidia, Rosetta, Clank y Bobble cruzaron la frontera y entraron a las estaciones cálidas. Volaron hasta el lugar en donde el resto de las hadas se preparaban para partir a Tierra Firme.

-Oh, finalmente llegaron, un poco mas y nos íbamos sin ustedes.- dijo Hada Mary.

-No exagere Hada Mary, ellos no se perderían esto.- dijo amablemente Silvermist, un hada de agua. Iba acompañada por Iridessa, hada de la luz.

-Oh chicas, creí que no llegarían, nos vamos en 10 minutos, ya casi me daba algo.- dijo la morena acercándose a sus amigas.

-No tenias porque preocuparte Iridessa.- dijo Fawn, hada de los animales mientras llegaba junto a Queso, el ratón-. Aunque los hubiéramos dejado atrás seguro que Tinkerbell nos seguiría igual.- su comentario hizo que todos comenzaran a reír.

Estaba todo preparado, las hadas volaron hacia el mundo de los humanos, hacia Tierra Firme, llevaban todas las cosas que utilizarían en el verano, estaban listas para pasar todo el verano en el campamento. Tinkerbell volaba emocionada, como siempre que iba a Tierra Firme, ese maravilloso lugar jamas dejaría de sorprenderla. Entonces sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

-¿Y bien Tinkerbell?- pregunto Fawn.

-¿Y bien que?- pregunto Tinkerbell confundida.

-Oh, tu sabes.- dijo Rosetta con su típica voz de niña fresa mientras le daba un amistoso codazo a su amiga.

-¿Pero de que están hablando?

-Creo que ya dejaste pasar mucho tiempo.- dijo Silvermist.

-Sera mejor que se lo digas de una vez.- continuo Vidia.

-¡Esperen!- grito Tinkerbell que dejo de avanzar al instante-. ¿Decirle que a quien?

-A Terence.- dijeron todas a la vez.

-¿A... Terence?- se puso algo nerviosa y después volteo a ver a Terence que estaba volando a varios metros de distancia-. ¿Que se supone que debería decirle?

-Oh, por favor cariño, ya dejaste pasar mucho tiempo.- dijo Rosetta-. Así o le dices tu o le decimos nosotras.

-¡¿Que cosa?!- grito de tal manera que todas las hadas al rededor voltearon a mirarla al instante, eso avergonzó mucho a Tinkerbell.

-Sencillo.- continuo la pelirroja-. Debes decirle que lo amas.

-¿Que? yo no lo amo... solo somos amigos.- respondió totalmente roja por los nervios.

-Tinkerbell, no puedes negar tus sentimientos.- dijo el hada de agua con su dulce voz-. El merece saberlo, sabemos que el también te quiere.

-¿Ustedes creen que debería... decirle?- pregunto timidamente.

-Si.- dijeron todas.

-Esta bien, lo intentare... en estos días.

-¡Esta decidido!- grito Fawn entusiasmada-. Este verano de le declararas a Terence.

-Cuando eso pase quiero estar ahí para verlo.- dijo el hada de vuelo veloz con voz vanidosa, aunque estaba igual de entusiasmada.

-Además...- agrego Fawn-. Cuando volvamos a casa ayudaremos a Bobbles a declararsele a Gliss.- dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Todas comenzaron a reír.

-Oigan chicas ¿están hablando de mi?- se acerco el hada artesana al escuchar su nombre, estaba al lado de Clank.

-No, no estábamos hablando de ti Bobble.- dijo inocentemente Rosetta mientras contenía una risa.

Después de que Bobble y Clank se alejaran las chicas comenzaron a dar risitas en voz baja.

Volaron por el cielo en dirección a la segunda estrella a la derecha, todo recto hasta el amanecer. Cruzaron la estrella y llegaron a Tierra Firme, al mundo humano, llegaron a Inglaterra. El lugar en donde la leyenda inicia.

* * *

_Esta historia la llevaba pensando desde hace mucho, pero hace unas semanas la medio desarrolle en mi cabeza, asi que espere a llegar al capitulo 5 de otro de mis fics para finalmente escribir y subir esto._

_No se cuando subire otro capitulo, pero las cosas en este fic seran un poco.. oscuras por asi decirlo, o almenos eso es lo que tengo planeado._

_Desde que salio la primera pelicula de Tinkerbell me llevo preguntando como se supone que conocio a... bueno, ya saben. Para escribir este fic tendre que investigar lo que pueda sobre Tinkerbell, tuve que repasar las peliculas, y leer cosas en wikipedia xD_

_Espero que sea de su agrado y sigan esta historia, y claro, ¿me dejan reviews?_


	2. Kensington Gardens

**El primer niño perdido**

_capitulo 2: Kensington Gardens._

Llevaban un par de días en Tierra Firme, Tinkerbell se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas mas altas de un árbol de cerezas que quedaba en el patio de la casa de Lizzy. Habían pasado dos días y ni Lizzy ni su padre se habían pasado por ahí ¿acaso no iban a venir?

Bien podría haberla esperado en otro lugar y no en ese solitario árbol, pero se sentía tan aburrida en el campamento, no había nada que reparar, aveces se rompía algo pero era algo pequeño, Tinkerbell no tenia nada que hacer, como era muy común cuando estaba ahí, y no le parecía interesante quedarse a ver a las demás hadas tirar de carretas llenas de frambuesas, llevar canastas con uvas, enseñándoles a los grillos a cantar y pintar mariposas.

-¿Que susurras Tinkerbell?- preguntó una voz que Tink reconoció al momento.

-Hola Vidia... Yo no susurraba nada.

-¿Ah si?- intervino el hada de los animales que también estaba ahí-. ¿No decías algo sobre que pintar mariposas era algo tonto y aburrido?

-¿Yo dije eso?- se cubrió la boca apenada-. Lo siento Fawn, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes Tink.- dijo dulcemente el hada de agua mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.- Sabemos que estas preocupada por Lizzy.

Silvermist también estaba aquí ¿acaso todas habían venido?, volteo hacia atrás para comprobarlo, y si, efectivamente todos sus amigos estaban ahí ¿acaso no podía tener un momento de privacidad?, en todo caso... ¿como la encontraron?, a menos que Bobble les haya dicho donde se encontraba.

Miro a Bobble con mala cara, este solo le sonrió avergonzado, si, Bobble les dijo a ellas donde estaba. Simplemente no quería que sus amigas pensaran que estaba preocupada, porque enrealidad **no** estaba preocupada... Lizzy seguro esta bien ¿cierto?... No le pudo pasar nada ¿cierto?

Tinkerbell inhaló profundamente para calmar sus nervios, si estaba preocupada... solo un poco. Lo bueno de esto es que ahora que sus amigas están con ella la harían sentir mejor... ¿cierto?

-Es que ya pasaron dos días.- comenzó a decir Iridessa preocupada.

O tal vez no.

-Pudo hacerle pasado algún accidente.- continuó-. Tal vez es algo grave.

Que voz mas irritante.

-Hace un año que no la vemos, pudo sucederle cualquier cosa en ese tiempo.

¿Por que no se calla de una vez?

-Podrían haberla secuestrado o pudo pasarle algo mientras estaba de camino acá, pudo morderla una serpiente venenosa, podría incluso estar sola en el desierto sin agua ni comida, ¡podría incluso estar muerta!

-¡Iridessa!- le gritó mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar y se ponía de pie delante de ella, ya la tenia totalmente irritada, ya incluso estaba roja de el enojo.

-Oh... lo siento Tink.- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-. Es que soy un poco... preocupona.

-No me digas.- contestó con sarcasmo.

-Seguro Lizzy esta bien, cambiemos de tema un poquito.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rosetta, hada de jardín, estaba sentada en una delgada rama cruzada de piernas mientras comía una cereza de aquel árbol. Continuó.

-¿Y bien Tinkerbell? ¿a que horas piensas decirle a Terence lo que sientes?

-Sabes que el no esta aquí.- se cruzo de brazos y se sonrojo un poco-. Fue a entregar el polvillo a los otros campamentos.

-Pero regresa esta tarde, lo sabes.- le guiñó el ojo.

-Oigan ¿no creen que seria interesante ver los demás campamentos? por cierto ¿donde se encuentran? nunca me han dicho...

-¡Tink! no intentes cambiar de tema.- la regaño Fawn.

-No intento cambiar de tema.- se excusó-. Solo pienso que seria interesante ver...

-Tink, tu prometiste que le dirías.- dijo Silvermist.

-Yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada, dije que lo intentaría en estos días, aun tengo todo el verano.

-Hay cariño, mientras mas pronto mejor ¿crees que el te va a esperar toda la vida? sinceramente es muy guapo, no me sorprendería que alguien mas este tras de el.- dijo el hada de jardín de manera casual.

-Espera... ¡¿Por que dices eso?! ¡¿acaso hay alguien mas?!

-Oye, Tinkerbell.- la llamó Clank.

-¡Ahora no Clank!- lo regañó, después volvió a dirigirse a Rosetta-. ¿Y bien Rosseta? ¡¿a que te referías?!

-Oye, Tink.- la llamó Bobble.

-¡Ya les dije que ahora no!- le gritó, después miro a Rosetta molesta-. ¡¿Que sabes Rosseta?! ¡¿acaso hay alguien mas que le gusta Terence?!

-Tinkerbell.- volvió a llamar Clank pero esta vez Tink lo ignoro.

-Tinkerbell.- hablo Rosetta-. Yo no...

-¡¿Tu que?! ah ya se ¡tu eres la que esta tras Terence!- se volvió a poner roja de enojo-. ¡Dejame recordarte que tu** ya** tienes novio!

-Tink, tienes que ver esto.- insistió Bobble pero ella lo ignoro igual.

-Enserio Tinkerbell, mira.- dijo Clank mientras señalaba algo pero Tinkerbell ni se molesto en voltear.

-Oye Tinkerbell.- continuó Rosseta-. Creo que estas exagerando un poquito.

-¡¿Exagerando?! ¡¿exagerando yo?! ¡a mi nisiquiera me importa!

-Enserio Tinkerbell, estas armando una _pequeña _escena de celos.- menciono Vidia.

-Quien diría que Tinkerbell es celosa.- secundo Fawn.

-**¡****Yo NO soy celosa!**- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tinkerbell!- la volvieron a llamar Clank y Bobble a la vez.

-¡¿Que quieren?!- les gritó, estos se asustaron un poco.

-Mira allá.- dijeron a la vez mientras señalaban un vehículo que se acercaba.

-Lizzy.- dijo sorprendida.

Si, ciertamente era Lizzy. Llego ella junto a su padre y su gato, claro, su padre llevo las cosas a dentro de la casa y Lizzy se quedo parada enfrente de esta, observaba tranquilamente el paisaje mientras sonreía. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Tinkerbell la conoció, ya no era una niña, o al menos no era una niña tan pequeña, era una joven de 15 años de edad, llevaba el pelo largo atado a una sola trenza, una falta blanca con encajes horizontales larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una camisa y unas botas con tacón. Se había vuelto muy bonita.

-Es muy linda.- mencionó Bobble mientras suspiraba.

-Realmente muy bonita.- dijo Clank de igual manera que su compañero.

-Huujj, chicos.- Vidia rodó los ojos y se acerco a ellos que aun miraban a Lizzy y de una patada los tiró del árbol, es una suerte que ellos volaran, sino se hubieran golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo.

-No te excedas, Vidia.- dijo Silvermist.

-Ajjj.- volvió a girar los ojos-. Ellos se lo merecen por estarla viendo, además Bobble ya tiene novia.- lo acusó.

-Yo no tengo novia.- respondió él confundido mientras se acercaba volando junto a Clank.

-¿Y que me dices de Gliss?- dijo con superioridad.

-Gliss no es mi novia, es solo una amiga.

-Huy, si tu, claro, una amiga.- dijo el hada de jardín con complicidad.

-Si solo es tu amiga ¿por que pasas cada minuto de el día con ella?- se burlo su amigo.

-¿De que lado estas, Clanky?- se molestó ligeramente y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Amm oigan chicas.- Fawn interrumpió las risas-. ¿En que momento se fue Tinkerbell?

-Allá va.- señalo Iridessa.

Tinkerbell voló hacia Lizzy, estaba muy feliz de verla, realmente se había preocupado. Lizzy, al momento en que la vio se le dibujo una bella sonrisa en el rostro, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, se veía como alguien abrazando a un pequeño muñeco, ya que a comparación de Lizzy, Tinkerbell era muy pequeña. Era bueno ver que Lizzy a pesar de ya ser algo mayor no había cambiado nada.

-Me alegra volver a verte Tinkerbell.

-A mi también me alegra verte.- respondió, aunque sabia que Lizzy no le entendía, aun así.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, es que el trabajo de papa, ya sabes. Perdón si te preocupe.

-No tienes porque disculparte, además ¿preocupada yo? pufff jamas.

-Hay si, claro.- murmuro Rosetta con sarcasmo, aun se encontraba en las ramas de el árbol junto a los demás.

-Sera mejor que regresemos.- dijo el hada de agua-. Saludaremos a Lizzy mas tarde.

Después de eso, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Vidia, Clank y Bobble regresaron al campamento y dejaron a Tinkerbell sola con Lizzy, después de todo, Tinkerbell no podría meterse en problemas ¿verdad?

-Elizabeth.- la llamó su padre.

-¿Si, padre?

-Recuerda que tengo que regresar por mi trabajo, estaré fuera hasta mañana ¿podrás cuidarte tu sola?

-Si padre.- sonrió-. Ya estoy muy grande para tener niñera pero no estaré sola, estaré con Tinkerbell.

-Bien Tinkerbell, ¿vas a cuidar a Lizzy?- le preguntó al hada.

-Claro que lo haré, señor.- respondió mientras alzaba la mano para dar a entender que lo prometía.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana hija, debo irme ya.- volvió a subir al vehículo y se fue.

-Adiós padre.- se despidió Lizzy. Después volteo a ver a Tinkerbell-. ¡Vamos Tinkerbell!- tomó al hada y se la llevo adentro de la casa.

Entraron a la habitación, aun tenia muchos dibujos de hadas, aun conservaba la pequeña casita que fabricado y que le había causado a Tinkerbell tantos problemas, pero al fin y al cabo así se conocieron. Aunque varias cosas en la habitación eran diferentes, ya no tenia tantos juguetes, tenia un gran armario lleno de ropa, tenia muchos zapatos y encima de un escritorio había maquillaje, ya era una adolescente después de todo.

Tinkerbell la miro confusa, Lizzy busco unos zapatos que a diferencia de los que tenia, estos no tenían tacón, después corrió hacia su armario y comenzó a mover toda la ropa como si buscara algo.

-Amm Lizzy ¿que estas haciendo?- preguntó, aunque sabia que no le entendía quería llamar su atencion y que le explicara.

Lizzy no le hizo caso y siguió sacando ropa de su armario y la que no le gustaba la arrojaba a la cama.

-Lizzy ¿que haces?- volvió a preguntar pero esta la siguió ignorando-. Lizzy.- no le hizo caso-. ¡Lizzy!- ya se comenzaba a molestar-. ¡Elizabeth! ¡¿que...- en ese momento un vestido cayó encima de ella.

-Hay, lo siento Tink.- la niña se apresuro a quitarle el vestido de encima, después revisó el vestido con mayor atención-. ¡Oh! ¡esta ropa es perfecta! ¡gracias Tinkerbell!

-Auch... Oye Lizzy ¿ya podrías decirme que rayos estas haciendo?- preguntó un poco adolorida

Pero Lizzy comenzó a cambiarse de ropa y Tinkerbell no tuvo mas opción que darse vuelta y esperar a que terminara de vestirse ¿acaso no iba a decirle nada? ya se estaba fastidiando de esto, pero por algo habrá querido que la acompañara a su habitación, así que no le quedaba de otra que esperar.

-Ya puedes mirar Tink.- le dijo entusiasmada-. ¿Que tal me veo?

-Te vez muy bien, Lizzy.- contestó sinceramente sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Lizzy tenia un bello vestido floreado color esmeralda, con muchos encajes, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, lo que no encajaba en su vestimenta eran esos zapatos blancos sin tacón.

-Tinkerbell... voy a salir.

-¿Salir?

-Si, saldré.

-Espera un segundo... ¿tu padre sabe de esto?- preguntó con desaprobación.

-Hum, no pero no tiene porque enterarse, volveré en la tarde, el regresa hasta mañana.- le dijo.

No es que Lizzy entendiera lo que dice Tinkerbell al pie de la letra, recuerden que los humanos solo escuchan campanitas cuando las hadas hablan, es solo que ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocen y ya es mucho mas sencillo que Lizzy la comprenda, aunque claro, no siempre es así.

-¿A donde iras?

-Iré a la ciudad.

-Lizzy.- se llevo la mano a la cara-. No puedes ir tu sola.

-Por eso no iré yo sola.

-¿Que?- se sorprendió.

-Tu me acompañaras.

-Pero... ¿yo? yo no...

-Vamos Tinkerbell, por favor, te mostrare Kensington Gardens, es un lugar muy hermoso.

-¿Kensington Gardens?

-Es un lugar precioso, tiene muchas flores y arboles, hay muchos patos en el lago, queda enfrente de un castillo de verdad.

-Eso suena muy interesante Lizzy, pero...- realmente ya le había picado la curiosidad, si algo distingue a Tinkerbell era su gran curiosidad, eso la hacia una gran hada artesana, pero también la metía en problemas en muchas ocasiones, y esto también podría hacerlo, realmente quería ir, pero había prometido al padre de Lizzy que la cuidaría-. Podría ser peligroso ¿por que quieres ir?

-Veré a un chico.

Oh, claro, eso explica todo.

-¿Un chico?

-Es amigo mio, vive cerca de mi casa, bueno, de mi otra casa, y... realmente me gusta.- se sonrojo-. Quede en verme con el en Kensington Gardens.

-¿Y por que me llevas a mi?

-Una dama no debe salir sola.- rió-. Y también se que a ti te gustaría ir.- el hada quedo pensativa un momento, Lizzy insistió-. Hay muchas niñeras cuidando bebés en Kensington Gardens, tal vez alguno aun no ríe por primera vez ¿no te gustaría ver como nace un hada?

¿Bebés?

Esa palabra le causo mucha curiosidad a Tinkerbell, y sinceramente desde hace algún tiempo quería ver uno de verdad, sabia como nacían las hadas, había escuchado muchas cosas de bebés que le contaba Lizzy, pero realmente nunca había visto uno.

-Esta bien, iré contigo.

-¡Perfecto!.- regreso a buscar entre su ropa-. ¿Debería ponerme sombrero? si me pongo sombrero me vería mucho mas sofisticada... pero realmente no me llama la atención los sombreros, pero me ayudarían a no quemarme con el sol, tal vez deba llevar mi sombrilla... ¿tu que opinas Tinkerbell?

-La sombrilla es bonita.- indico.

-Si, el sombrero es mejor.- dijo. Tinkerbell se molesto un poco, pero debía recordar que Lizzy no la entendía del todo, que lleve el sombrero, que mas da, es su cita después de todo.

Recordó a Terence. Sus amigas querían que se le confesara esta tarde pero... realmente no tenia el valor de hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, le daba miedo, además ¿no estaban bien así? como amigos nada mas... solo amigos. Por ese momento sintió cierta admiración hacia Lizzy, que iba a tener una cita con su amigo.

-Se me ve bien el sombrero, pero no combina con mi peinado, deberé peinarmelo.- Lizzy se sentó en una silla que quedaba frente a un espejo, se desato su larga trenza y se hizo un peinado mucho mas sofisticado-. ¿Se ve bien?

-Perfecto.- respondió, aunque no se atrevía a decirle algo sobre sus zapatos que realmente no combinaban nada.

-Vámonos.

Bajaron las escaleras, Lizzy se despidió de su gato y le dejo comida y agua, después salieron afuera.

-¿Y como nos vamos a ir a la ciudad?- preguntó Tinkerbell, eso la tenia en duda desde hace rato.

-Corriendo.- en eso, Lizzy se lanzo a correr por el camino, realmente era muy rápida, Tinkerbell se le quedo viendo en su lugar, aun sin terminar de asimilar lo que dijo.

Por eso los zapatos sin tacón.

-Espera Lizzy.- dijo Tinkerbell después de que la alcanzo, lo bueno es que las hadas son muy rápidas volando-. ¿Que tal si vuelas hacia allá?- sugirió, Lizzy la miro, obviamente no comprendió lo que le dijo, así que Tinkerbell tuvo que mostrarle el polvo de hadas y señalar que se podía ir volando.

-Estas loca Tinkerbell.- dijo-. No puedo ir volando a la ciudad en pleno día, van a verme y se que no quieres que descubran a las hadas ¿verdad?.- buen punto.

Así continuaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, Lizzy estaba cansada pero no mucho, era sorprendente ver como corría esa chica. Descanso unos minutos y después saco de su bolso un par de zapatos color verde oscuro con tacón alto, se quito sus zapatos blancos sin tacón y los guardo en el bolso.

Continuaron su camino y se adentraron mas en la ciudad.

-Tinkerbell.- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Bienvenida a Londres, la ciudad mas grande del mundo, la capital del Imperio Británico.

-Wow.- miro sorprendida-. Amm aunque ya la había visto.

-Sigamos.

Caminaron por las calles, habían bonitos edificios, carruajes con caballos, mujeres con vestidos mucho mas extravagantes que el de Lizzy, mucho mas grandes y con cientos de adornos, junto a esos vestidos los de sus amigas, el de ella e incluso el de Lizzy parecían vestidos muy simples y sencillos.

Entonces de lejos pudo ver el Big Ben, un enorme reloj en lo alto de un edificio, las campanas sonaron al cambio de hora, en las veces que había visitado Tierra Firme ya había visto ese reloj pero ahora que lo apreciaba mejor, era realmente majestuoso ¿como los humanos habían construido semejante cosa? seria genial investigar, pero lo haría otro día.

Llegaron a Kensington Gardens, era cierto que ese lugar era muy bonito, tenia cientos de flores, si así era en verano en primavera seguro se ve muy bello. Lizzy paro frente a un enorme lago, ahí esperarían. Era cierto lo que dijo Lizzy, las niñeras se paseaban por ahí empujando los cochecitos de bebé, claro, con un bebé dentro.

Pero a Tinkerbell le llamo la atención algo, algo que en un principio no supo que era. Se acerco a aquel árbol, voló hacia el y miro ese pedazo de papel pegado en el. ¿Un anuncio? no... bueno, no del todo. Una hoja blanca pegada a aquel árbol, una hoja con un dibujo en el y algunas palabras, rápidamente Tinkerbell pudo observar mas de esos carteles.

Paso árbol por árbol viendo cada una de esas hojas, todas ella con ilustraciones de bebés, hojas de papel pegadas por madres preocupadas que buscaban a sus hijos perdidos con desesperación, anuncios que decían cosas como "¿A visto a este niño?" "¿Reconoce a este bebé?"

-¡Tinkerbell!- la llamo Lizzy-. ¡Tinkerbell, no puedes salir volando así! ¡¿que tal si alguien te ve?!

Tinkerbell no le hizo caso, se dirigió a un árbol en especifico, en ese árbol había cientos de carteles pegados, unos encima de otros, las hojas que quedaban en el fondo no podrían ser vistas por las personas, los niños perdidos en ellas no serian encontrados si no sabían que estaban perdidos. Toco los papeles y desprendió varios, entonces pudo divisar una hoja en especifico, una que se encontraba en el fondo de todas, estaba amarillenta por estar ahí mucho tiempo, le dio curiosidad y se fue asomando mas, esa hoja de papel que podría llevar años ahí y que ahora el niño en la fotografía no podría ser reconocido, porque los bebés crecen.

-Todos esos son niños perdidos-. dijo Lizzy que se había acercado al árbol también. Tinkerbell la miro con confusión-. Sus madres... o sus niñeras los pierden, muchos de ellos jamas son encontrados... es realmente muy triste.

-¿Por que una madre perdería a su bebé?- murmuro con tristeza-. Si yo tuviera uno...- se sorprendió por ese pensamiento, para un hada ese pensamiento era imposible pero ella lo pensó-. ... Si yo tuviera uno jamas lo perdería.

-Oye Tinkerbell.- la llamó-. Se que en Nunca Jamas llegan cosas perdidas, a ti te gusta buscarlas ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Me preguntaba si... los niños perdidos llegan a Nunca Jamas también.- volteo a ver al hada y esta solo negó con la cabeza.

Era verdad, los niños perdidos no llegan a Nunca Jamas, solo las cosas, solo las cosas que pierden terminan en ese lugar pero ¿los niños? no, jamas, Tinkerbell jamas a visto niños perdidos en Nunca Jamas ni a escuchado que alguna vez haya habido uno, pero la pregunta era ¿por que no?... pero había una pregunta aun mayor ¿los niños perdidos que nadie nunca encontraba... a donde iban?

-No lo se.- dijo Lizzy, como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de Tinkerbell-. O al menos no quiero pensar en eso... Ven, sigamos esperando.

Tomó a Tinkerbell y la metió en su bolsillo para que nadie pudiera verla, regresaron a la orrilla de el lago y continuaron esperando.

Como era de esperar el amigo de Lizzy llego pronto, obviamente el no debía ver a Tinkerbell, así que Lizzy la dejo al lado de unas flores y prometió volver por ella, después se fue a dar un paseo con su amigo dejando a Tinkerbell sola.

Una niñera con un carrito de bebé se estaciono justo enfrente de donde estaba Tinkerbell, ella se escondió tras las flores pero la niñera estaba tan distraida que Tinkerbell decidió salir para observar al bebé mejor. Se paro encima de el carrito y observo al niño... justo en ese instante y sin previo aviso tuvo un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo de ella hablando con la Reina Clarion y Lord Milori.

Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el tiempo en que aun desconocía varias cosas. Estaba sentada en la nieve mientras su hermana Perrywinkle jugaba con sus amigas Gliss y Spike.

Tinkerbell al estar cerca de la Reina Clarion y su ahora esposo Lord Milori, simplemente los vio y de manera casual les pregunto algo que los tomo desprevenidos.

-¿Y cuando piensan tener hijos?- estos se sorprendieron y la miraron, ella se sintió incomoda, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿por que la miraban raro?-. ¿Que?

-Tinkerbell... ¿no lo sabes, cierto?- hablo la reina.

-¿Saber que cosa?- preguntó, un poco molesta porque al parecer había algo que no sabia, odiaba cuando le pasaba eso.

-Las hadas no pueden tener hijos.- respondió Lord Milori.

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado.- dijo avergonzada-. Las hadas solo nacemos por la risa de un bebé, olviden mi pregunta jeje.

Realmente había hecho una pregunta muy estúpida, ya sabia que las hadas nacían de la risa de un bebé pero aun así pensó en la posibilidad de que también podían tener hijos, ¿pero como rayos se le ocurrió algo como eso?, si lo pensaba bien era imposible.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra pregunta, no estúpida pero si extraña, por eso no se atrevió a preguntar, si las hadas no tenían hijos ¿por que rayos habían hadas mujeres y hadas hombres?... incongruencias de la vida.

Regresando al presente, Tinkerbell aun se encontraba viendo a ese bebé, después volteo a ver a la niñera que se encontraba de lo mas distraida hablando con otra, con razón los bebés en Tierra Firme se perdían todo el tiempo, volteo a ver el resto de el parque, habían muchos niños y bebés, todos ellos podrían perderse en cualquier momento, ahí esa pregunta otra vez ¿cuando se pierden a donde van?

Pasaron las horas y Lizzy no llegaba, ya comenzaba el atardecer y aun no venia por ella, eso la puso muy molesta, enrealidad Tinkerbell se puso a explorar ese parque, dio varias vueltas y, si, de lejos lograba ver a Lizzy con su amigo de vez en cuando, pero hubo un rato en que se aburrió de dar vueltas y ahora se encontraba al lado de esas flores en donde Lizzy la había dejado, estaba muy aburrida, y Lizzy no llegaba.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarla ella llego, Tinkerbell la miro molesta, ella al parecer no lo noto, o fingió no notarlo.

-Tinkerbell, voy a ir a un lugar con mi amigo, que por cierto se llama Colin.- menciono al darse cuanta de que no le había dicho el nombre a su amigo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿a donde vas?!

-El va a ver a unos amigos de por aquí y me invito a mi.

-¡Yo tengo que volver y tu también!

-Tinkerbell ¿estas enojada?

-¡Claro que estoy enojada!

-Veo que si estas enojada...

-Ajjj ¡no puedes ir, ya casi obscurece!

-Voy a ir Tinkerbell, tu puedes volver si quieres.

-¡¿Estas loca?!- se enojo aun mas-. ¡Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría!

-No entiendo lo que dices...

-Aaaah ¡es imposible hablar con humanos!- grito-. Te... estoy diciendo... que le prometí a tu padre... cuidarte.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Dices que le prometiste a mi padre cuidarme?

-¡Si! ¡y por lo tanto no puedes ir! ¡yo debo regresar y tu no puedes estar sola!

-Espera... ¿me estas regañando?- a Tinkerbell le dio un tic en el ojo por el enojo, ¿enserio apenas lo captaba?-. No necesito que me cuides, ya tengo 15 años, no puedes regañarme.

-¡Es peligroso que estés tu sola, ya casi oscurece!

-No voy a estar sola, Colin va a cuidarme.

-¡Ah! ¡prefieres quedarte con Colin! ¡pues bien, haz lo que quieras!

-Tinkerbell, solo no te preocupes.

-¡¿Que no me preocupe?! ¡y dale con eso! ¡olvidalo, me voy!

-Regresare a salvo a casa, Tinkerbell no te preocupes.

-¡Yo no me preocupo! ¡estúpidos adolescentes, quien los entienda!

Tinkerbell voló a dirección al campamento, era rápida volando, llegaría de prisa, ¿por que Lizzy tenia que comportarse así?... esta bien que quiera estar con su amigo pero ya casi oscurecía y debía regresar a casa. Si se detenía a pensarlo bien, ella era igual o mas testaruda que Lizzy, pero su orgullo aveces podía ser muy grande, pero quien sabe, tal vez al estar en el lugar de Lizzy hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de volar hacia arriba, a dirigirse a por encima de las nubes, ahí ningún humano la vería volando pero antes de que lo hiciera sintió algo raro... como si la observaran, volteo a todas direcciones pero no había nadie, menos mal, se metería en un gran problema si algún humano le ve. Esa pequeña pausa de distracción hizo que pensara mejor las cosas, no podía dejar a Lizzy sola, ya era de noche, debía seguirla... a donde sea que allá ido.

Ya era casi media noche y Lizzy salio de una casa, el lugar en donde ella y Colin iban a verse con unos amigos, comenzo a caminar a dirreccion a su casa pero fue detenida por su amigo Colin.

-Espera ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias, puedo volver sola.- contestó amablemente.

-Lizzy, es muy peligroso estar en la calle para una mujer, te traje aquí pero es porque yo te llevaría a casa, no puedo permitir que regreses sola.- ciertamente Colin se comportaba como un caballero pero a Lizzy esto no le agrado ¿la calle seria peligrosa porque ella es mujer? ese comentario no le agrado para nada.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Aunque no seas pequeña, es peligroso para ti.- insistió.

-Creeme, estoy bien.- después se fue.

-No se valla a encontrar con Jack el destripador.- bromeo uno de los amigos de Colin, este solo lo vio con mala cara, era obvio que no le había gustado su broma.

Lizzy camino por las calles, era realmente muy obscuro, ya se estaba arrepintiendo, tal vez debió aceptar que Colin la acompañara, pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. Siguió caminando, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, solo una que otra que estaba encendida. El aire era frió a pesar de ser verano, se escucharon las campanas del Big Ben que anunciaba la media noche.

Estaba cerca de el Río Támesis, debía cruzar ese río por el puente, de ahí seguiría el camino a su casa. Escucho un ruido, siguió caminando. El ruido otra vez. Alguien caminaba atrás de ella, siguió caminando. Dio la vuelta en una esquina pero el ruido de esos pasos seguían ahí, camino un poco mas rápido.

No había nadie mas en la calle mas que ella y esa persona que aparentemente la seguía. Camino y camino pero aun estaba tras de ella, en una de esas volteo a ver en un callejón, había un par de hombres que la observaban, comenzaron a caminar en su dirección. Si, la seguían.

No tuvo mas opción que correr y escapar de esas tres personas que la perseguían, se metió dentro de un callejón para poder perderlos pero aun los escuchaba detrás de ella, dio vuelta en una esquina para poder salir del callejón hacia la calle que estaba mas iluminada pero una persona le detuvo el paso.

Retrocedió horrorizada pero los tres hombres que la seguían estaban ahí, justo detrás de ella. Intento gritar pero fue inútil, le cubrieron la boca, intento resistirse pero la sujetaron de los brazos, siguió esforzándose para liberarse y le jalaron el cabello lastimandola. Finalmente se quedo totalmente quieta cuando uno de esos hombres la amenazo con una navaja. Se la llevaron.

_Escuchame bien, te voy a aconsejar,_

_una niña joven por las noches no debe viajar_

_y por el callejón mas obscuro no debe parar_

_porque nunca sabes con que te vas a encontrar._

_Debes saber lo peligroso que es por la noche la ciudad,_

_el mundo que conoces no es tan bueno en realidad,_

_los peligros se encuentran donde menos lo vas a esperar_

_y preparate porque tal vez nadie de salvara._

* * *

_Pues veran, como se me fue la inspiracion en otro de mis fics decidi continuar este, lo termine en dos dias xD aunque las frases de el final ya las tenia hechas desde hace semanas._

_waw, parece que Lizzy esta en problemas ¿que creen que le pase? ¿la salvaran? ¿o la perderan para siempre?_

_lo descubriran en el proximo capitulo que ahorita les digo que estara super! jajaja_

_aunque no se cuando subire el siguiente jajaja_

_¿reviews?_


	3. Secuestro

_Advertencia: Este capitulo podría ser un poco fuerte para algunos, con insinuación de temas no aptas para todos, claro, cualquiera lo puede leer, no tiene nada malo ni completamente explícito, pero para algunos sensibles tal vez sea algo fuerte. (Recuerden que es clasificación T: para mayores de 13 años)_

_En lo personal a mi no me parece para tanto, pero desconosco el fandom de Tinkerbell y las pocas historias que e leído son algo inocentes (pero hay claras excepciones por ahí)._

_Quedan advertidos y... sigan leyendo con normalidad._

* * *

**El primer niño perdido**

_capitulo 3: Secuestro._

Tic, toc, tic, toc. Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell. ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?, aunque intentara negarlo, claramente estaba muy preocupada por esa hada artesana que aun no llegaba. Era totalmente inevitable no mirar al cielo y ver que la luna se encontraba en lo mas alto, media noche, nada menos.

Claro que todas se preocuparon, pero un hada amigo de Vidia dijo que mientras movía algunas hojas vio a Tinkerbell ir a la ciudad en compañía de Lizzy. Entonces todas se calmaron y dejaron de preocuparse, incluso caída la noche ninguna parecía preocupada, o al menos no se dejaba ver su preocupación, pero para Vidia era diferente. No dejaba de tener un terrible presentimiento.

No solo ella, Terence también estaba preocupado, el debía estar por ahí en alguna parte sin poder dormir. Pues justo cuando Terence llegó tuvieron que explicarle que Tink salió con Lizzy, y es raro, o tal vez no tan raro, pero Terence realmente tenia muchas ganas de ver a Tink, va a ser cierto que a Terence también le gusta Tinkerbell.

Pero ya era muy noche, incluso aunque Tinkerbell esté con Lizzy, seguía siendo muy tarde para las dos, podría ser peligroso. Tal vez Vidia no debía preocuparse tanto, tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de su pecho, algo no iba bien.

-¿Vidia?- se escuchó la voz de ese chico, que había llegado hasta ella.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo con arrogancia.

-Yo también estoy preocupado.- el chico de cabellos rubios fue y se sentó al lado de el hada de vuelo veloz.

-Huum ¿y quien dice que estoy preocupada?

-Se te nota en la cara...

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, solo permanecían ahí sentados, en lo mas alto de un árbol, esperando a que Lizzy y Tinkerbell aparecieran, pero ninguna de las dos llegaba. Esto ya era demasiado, tal vez les pasó algo, ya era muy tarde, Tinkerbell sabe que tiene que llegar antes de el atardecer y no puede tener a Lizzy afuera tan noche... algo iba mal.

Incluso cuando Terence se fue y dejó a Vidia sola, esta no dejaba de preocuparse, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y era muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda, solo se fue volando hacia la ciudad en busca de su amiga.

.

Abrió los ojos, todo era oscuro, podía sentir el trote de un caballo, estaba dentro de un carruaje, se encontró atada de brazos y piernas. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar cualquier cosa, la luz que iluminaban las calles lograba filtrarse por los huecos de el carruaje, permitiéndole ver a varios niños menores que ella, atados de igual forma. Algunos niños lloraban, otros parecían dormidos, otros tenían heridas en el cuerpo... pero pudo notar un niño en particular que la estaba observando.

Era un niño algo pasado de peso, con cabello negro, no parecía tener mas de 11 años, la miraba con curiosidad, pero había algo vacío en su mirada, como si se le hubiera arrebatado algo a aquel niño. El niño permanecía amarrado de brazos y piernas al igual que ella, pero este no mostraba temor como los demás niños, en cambio, este hizo algo que la impactó, este niño le sonrió, y no era una sonrisa amable, parecía como si se burlara de ella.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Lizzy.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, te secuestraron.- dijo con normalidad.

-¿A donde nos llevan?- volvió a preguntar.

-Los escuche decir que nos llevan al este, seguramente a East End, dejaran a varios en Whitechapel.

-¡¿Whitechapel?!- Lizzy se impactó al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa-. Pero ahí es donde dicen que esta Jack el Destripador.

-Jajaja.- el niño comenzó a reír de forma socarrona, si, se estaba burlando de ella-. ¿Jack el Destripador? ¿estamos siendo secuestrados y a ti te preocupa Jack el Destripador?

-Oye, el si existe.- dijo con espantó.

-Claro que existe.- dijo de manera casual-. Pero en todo caso, el es el menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Y deja de gritar, nos golpearan si hacemos ruido.

-¿Co.. como?- ella estaba muy aturdida, apenas podía procesar la información, "Whitechapel", el lugar mas prohibido para chicas como ella-. ¿Qué nos van a hacer?- dijo con ingenuidad, el niño de cabello negro la miró extrañado.

-¿Acaso aun no lo comprendes?- dijo con fastidio-. Nos venderán. A las niñas y a algunos niños los van a vender a algún burdel, a ti incluida, al menos ustedes se aseguran seguir vivos, aunque les pasara algo peor... Al resto de nosotros, como yo, seguramente nos quitaran algún órgano, un riñón tal vez, y nos dejaran desangrándonos, pero esperó que nos vendan a alguna mina de cobre, así seguiríamos con vida por un tiempo mas...

-¡Pero que cosas mas horribles dices!- gritó llena de pánico, ella nisiquiera podía imaginarse eso.

-¿Que?, así es como terminamos todos los niños perdidos... tarde o temprano.

-Pero yo no estoy perdida.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pues ahora lo estas.- contestó con un tono sombrío en la voz.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio, Lizzy intentaba comprender la información. Había sido secuestrada, tal vez ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su padre, nisiquiera a Tinkerbell... Tinkerbell, debió haberle hecho caso, si no hubiera estado afuera tan tarde no le estuviera pasando esto. Tal vez debió aceptar que Colin la acompañara a casa...

Ahora estaba llorando, esto le pasó por desobediente, por su culpa le pasaba esto, ahora no sabia que pasaría con ella. Volvió a mirar a los demás niños, entre ellos logro ver una pequeña niña de unos 10 años, era una niña hermosa, con cabello anaranjado y a juzgar por su ropa, ella no estaba perdida antes, aunque ahora lo este, parecía de clase media alta, no parecía que a esa niña le haya faltado algo en la vida, todo esto debe parecer muy desconocido para ella.

Lizzy quitó su mirada de aquella niña de cabellos naranja y miró al resto, ropa rasgada, aspecto de no haberse bañado en mucho tiempo, llenos de tierra y raspones. Esos niños eran niños perdidos, niños de la calle sin hogar. Oh, con que aquí terminaban los niños perdidos que nunca encuentran.

-¿Como te perdiste?- intentó dejar de llorar y preguntó al niño de pelo negro. Lizzy solo quería crear conversación, al menos la distraería de pensar lo horrible que iban a hacerle.

-Humm.- dudó al contestar, puso cara aburrida y después habló-. Mis padres.- dijo-. Me dijeron que los esperara pero nunca volvieron.

-¿Donde fueron?- preguntó con asombro de que alguien sea capaz de hacer algo así.

-No se, no me dijeron.- hizo una larga pausa y después de pensar un rato volvió a hablar-. Estuve mucho tiempo esperando su regreso... días enteros, pude haber muerto pero...- calló por un momento y después continuó con voz demasiado baja, pero Lizzy pudo escucharlo-. Pero alguien me salvó.

-¿Como terminaste aquí?

-Como ya te dije, aquí terminan todos los niños perdidos, secuestrados. Yo tuve suerte, aprendí a vivir en la calle y a evadirlos, estuve bien por varios años... Pero me confié, me descuide un momento y aquí terminé.

-Yo... nisiquiera debería estar aquí, nunca imagine estar en esta situación.- habló con tristeza-. Mi padre me advirtió cientos de veces sobre los peligros... pero jamás imagine que... Siempre pensé que esto le pasaba a otras personas, gente que no conozco, creía que... que mi vida era perfecta, que mi mundo era perfecto y sin peligro.

-El mundo que conoces no es tan bueno en realidad, niña.- tal vez a Lizzy le debió haber molestado que aquel niño la llamara "niña" ya que el es como 4 años menor que ella, pero en estos momentos no importa mucho-... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elizabeth... Lizzy.- contestó con una voz vacía.- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es... George.

.

Tinkerbell buscaba en todas partes, ya pasaba de media noche y no había señal de Lizzy en ninguna parte. Buscó en las calles, en los callejones e incluso en las ventanas de las casas, pero no, Lizzy no estaba en ninguna parte. Tinkerbell se comenzó a desesperar, tal vez le pasó algo malo, o no, tal vez solo esta exagerando las cosas, tal vez aun este con su amigo... ¿a estas horas de la noche? ¡IMPOSIBLE!, de todas formas no sabia donde vivía ese amigo de Lizzy. Continuó buscando, no encontró nada.

Ya cansada de buscar, pensó que tal vez, al final Lizzy regresó a su casa, tal vez incluso ya estaba en su cama dormida. Tink, muy molesta, se dirigió a la casa de Lizzy, estaba a punto de cruzar por aquel gigantesco río hasta que... encontró algo.

¡Era el sombrero de Lizzy!, se acercó para verlo, si , era su sombrero verde, ¿por que lo dejaría tirado aquí como si nada?, algo no iba bien. Miró a todas direcciones pero no había rastros de Lizzy en ninguna parte, voló hacia arriba par ver mejor, entonces logró ver el bolso de Lizzy en un charco de agua.

Rápidamente voló a toda velocidad al bolso, si era el bolso de Lizzy, no había duda, aun tenia dentro esos zapatos blancos para correr. Ahora estaba claro, algo realmente muy grave le pasó a Lizzy. No dudó ni un segundo, voló a toda velocidad a la dirección en la que parecía apuntar el bolso de Lizzy, tal vez había mas cosas de ella tirada por ahí.

La noche era muy fría... peor aun ¡comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua!, no eran muy grandes las gotas y no caían muchas pero debía apresurarse, era posible que la lluvia se hiciera mas fuerte ¡como odiaba la lluvia en estos momentos!

-¡Tinkerbell!- escuchó una voz conocida que le gritaba con desesperación.

-¿Vidi...? ¡Ah!

Vidia y Tink volaban tan rápido que chocaron entre si, ambas cayeron al suelo. Después se levantaron, se sacudieron un poco y comenzaron a volver a volar.

-Vidia, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Como que qué hago aquí? ¡vengo a buscarte! ¿dónde esta Lizzy?- gritó molesta.

-No lo se.- dijo consternada-. La estoy buscando, creo que le pasó algo malo, encontré su sombrero y su bolso tirados en el suelo...

-¡Tinkerbell, tranquilízate!- la tomó de los hombros-. E escuchado que a los niños humanos secuestrados los llevan al este de la ciudad.

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó con duda.

-No lo se, solo lo e escuchado de hadas que dicen haber presenciado eso... pero es la única pista que tenemos.

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo! ¡vamos!

Las dos hadas continuaron volando con desesperación al lado este de Londres, con la esperanza de que a Lizzy no le haya pasado nada malo... aun.

.

La carreta se detuvo y Lizzy abrió los ojos para mirar que pasaba.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo George en tono lúgubre.

Abrieron las puertas de el carruaje y bajaron a todos los niños, a ella incluida, los tiraron en una esquina como si fueran costales. Lizzy miró el lugar, ¡estaba en Whitechapel!, había varias extrañas mujeres en las esquinas, miraban a los niños, algunas con, envidia, enojo, burla o algunas como si observaran un pedazo de carne que quisieran comprar.

Los hombres que los habían secuestrado los dejaron ahí afuera y se metieron dentro de un edificio, se escuchaba mucho ruido de ahí, pero era mejor ignorar esto...

-¿Que nos va a pasar?- habló la diminuta voz de aquella niña de cabello anaranjado, Lizzy decidió no contestarle.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes, niña?, ellos van a...

-¡George! ¡cállate!- le gritó Lizzy, que lo miraba con irritación.

-No importa... lo descubrirá mas tarde.- mencionó con crueldad.

¿Qué podía hacer Lizzy?, nada. Estaba ahí, atada, y aunque estaba rodeada de otros niños, se sentía muy sola, ellos seguro se sienten solos también. Ya se había rendido, su destino ya estaba sellado, nadie la salvaría.

Un par de bellas luces doradas llegaron al lugar e iluminaron aquel callejón oscuro, los niños perdidos voltearon a ver a las criaturas que habían llegado, seres luminosos, niñas diminutas con alas y brillo que hacían un melódico ruido de campanitas.

-¡Lizzy!- gritó Tink al ver finalmente a la chica que estaba buscando.

-¿Tinkerbell?- parpadeó un par de veces, aun sin podérselo creer y, aunque solo escuchaba campanitas cuando Tinkerbell hablaba, pudo entender perfectamente que la estaba buscando, que estaba muy preocupada por ella-. ¡Tinkerbell, viniste, también Vidia!- finalmente la esperanza volvía a aquella chica, aun no debía rendirse.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- preguntó George con estupefacción, quería gritar la pregunta pero no lo hizo por temor de que aquellos hombres que los habían secuestrado volvieran, pero estaba totalmente impactado al ver a esas criaturas.

-Son hadas.- dijo con mucha ilusión la pequeña niña de cabellos naranja.

-Si.- respondió Lizzy con una sonrisa-. Ella es Tinkerbell y ella es Vidia.- las presentó.

-Pero es ridículo, las hadas no existes.- dijo el niño de pelo negro sin podérselo creer.

-¡Oye, niño! ¡las hadas somos reales!- gritó Tink con enfado, aunque claro, George no la entendió.

-George, no lo tienes que comprender, ellas son reales.- dijo Lizzy, George se calmó, por lo menos en ese asunto.

-Bien, son reales, ahora podrías decirle a tus amigas que nos saquen de aquí.- dijo con impaciencia.

-Tinkerbell, Vidia.- habló Lizzy-. Tienen que liberarnos de aquí, las personas que nos secuestraron van a hacernos algo terrible, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Rápido Vidia.- dijo Tink, que se puso a intentar soltar a Lizzy de las cuerdas que la sostenían, Vidia hizo lo mismo con George.

Al ver sus manos pequeñas no podían desatar una cuerda de ese tamaño, Tinkerbell buscó algo para poder liberarlos, encontró un vidrio de una botella rota y le pidió ayuda a Vidia para poder cargarla, fueron hasta Lizzy y lograron cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos. Lizzy rápidamente desató sus piernas y se apresuró para desatar a George. Justo cuando se disponían a liberar a los demás niños, esos malvados hombres salieron, Tinkerbell y Vidia tuvieron que esconderse, Lizzy y George fingieron estar atados aun.

-Muy bien, muéstrame que tienes para mi.- habló un hombre, no era de los que los secuestraron, era uno con un acento algo extraño, tal vez un migrante.

-Esta de aquí.- otro hombre tomó a una pequeña niña rubia, la paró y la mostró a el otro hombre-. Es muy pequeña pero ya crecerá.- la soltó y tomó a otro niño, uno delgado de unos 13 años-. Este de aquí tiene linda la cara, te darán buen dinero por este chico.

-¿Que pasa con ese chico de ahí?- dijo el hombre extranjero señalando a George-. Ese niño no vale nada.- George lo miró con irritación.

-Oh, no, no.- dijo el otro hombre-. Este niño lo venderé en otro lugar, ya tiene un comprador, además se que no es de el tipo que usted necesita.

-Ya veo. Muéstrame a esa chica.- señaló a Lizzy.

Oh no, no, no, no, esto esta mal, si aquel hombre la levanta se darán cuanta que esta desatada, quien sabe lo que le harían si se dan cuenta, si debía escapar, debía hacerlo ya. Pero no podía irse y dejar a los demás niños ahí.

-¡Espera un segundo!- no, ya se dio cuenta-. ¡Esta niña esta desatada!

-Que descuido de su parte.- habló aquel hombre de acento extraño.

-¡Rápido, revisen a los demás!- gritó, entonces otros tres hombres lo obedecieron y se acercaron a los niños para revisarlos.

George se dio cuenta, si no escapaba ahora tal vez jamás podría hacerlo, frunció el ceño, se paró sin previo aviso. Debía correr, pero... miró a aquella pequeña niña de cabello color naranja que lo miraba con suplica, bueno, era pequeña y podría llevarla con facilidad. George tomó a la niña y se la llevó, solo por lastima, escapó con ella y solo ella, abandonando a Lizzy y a los demás niños a su suerte. Lizzy vio esto sin podérselo creer.

-¡Se escapa! ¡Scarlett, ve por el!- ordenó a una de las mujeres.

-Lo traeré inmediatamente, señor.- la mujer, con cuchillo en mano, salió a perseguir a los niños que se habían escapado.

Entonces aquel hombre miró a Lizzy con furia, la jaló de el cabello y la levantó de el suelo.

-¡Tu! ¡Yo recuerdo haberlos amarrado a los dos! ¡¿Quien los liberó?!- preguntó a gritos pero Lizzy apartó su mirada y no contestó.

Al ver que la chica no contestaba, la arrojó con violencia al suelo, se acercó a ella con una mirada fúrica y aterradora, iba a golpearla, los demás niños miraron esto pero ninguno dijo nada.

Tinkerbell no pudo soportar ver esto, estaba muy molesta con aquellas personas, salió de su escondite para encarar a aquellos criminales.

-¡Tinkerbell, espera!- gritó Vidia que permanecía oculta, pero Tink no le hizo caso alguno.

-¡¿Que es esto?!- gritó el hombre con impacto al ver al hada que se mostraba ante el.

Todos los adultos de ahí se quedaron estupefactos viendo a la criatura, no podían creer lo que veían, las mujeres y algunos hombres gritaron de la sorpresa. En cambio, aquel hombre de avanzada edad, barba blanca, el de extraño acento y apariencia de superioridad, llamó a una de las mujeres.

-Kelly.- la llamó-. Tráeme una escoba.

-Si, señor.- la mujer muy obediente, entro con rapidez al edificio y salió con una escoba en la mano y se la entregó al señor.

Tinkerbell miró a ese hombre y se preguntó que es lo que intentaría hacer. Oh, el hombre atacó a Tinkerbell con la escoba, como si fuera un insecto que quisiera aplastar, otro golpe con este llegó, Tinkerbell los esquivó pero por muy poco era impactada por este.

-¡Tinkerbell, cuidado!- decía Lizzy mientras miraba con horror como aquel hombre intentaba aplastar a su amiga.

-Tink...- susurró Vidia, que miraba todo en su escondite, estaba paralizada de el miedo, seguramente si pudiera superar ese estado de shock en el que estaba ahora hubiera ayudado a su amiga, pero estaba totalmente petrificada.

-¡¿Que es esa cosa?!- gritó el hombre que había secuestrado a Lizzy.

-Pareciera un hada.- dijo con torpeza una de las mujeres de ahí.

-Las hadas no existen.- dijo el hombre de la barba con dureza, esto molesto mucho a Tinkerbell.

-¡Espere, señor!- habló el otro hombre-. Si logramos capturarla, algún circo nos pagara una gran suma de dinero por ella.

El señor, que no había duda que los demás le tenían respeto y temor, pareció pensarlo un poco, pero Tinkerbell, que aun seguía ofendida por que el había dicho que las hadas no existen, se acercó a el y con sus diminutas manos le dio un puñetazo en la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo. Por supuesto, al señor no le dolió en lo absoluto, pero esto lo puso furioso, volvió a tomar la escoba con fuerza y atinó un fuerte golpe a el hada, derrumbándola.

-¡Tinkerbell!- gritó la chica al ver a su amiga caer en el suelo lleno de lodo, estaba a punto de acercarse pero uno de los otros hombres la sujeto por detrás y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

Vidia miró con horror todo eso, ¡Tinkerbell había sido golpeada!, esto era realmente peligroso, la verdadera razón por la cual las hadas no deben acercarse a los humanos y, aunque algunos son buenos como Lizzy, había muchos otros que realmente eran malvados, como estas personas.

La siguiente escena fue tétrica.

El señor se acercó a la pobre Tinkerbell, que apenas intentaba levantarse de el suelo, aun estaba muy aturdida, se acercó a ella con una mirada cruel y despiadada. Tinkerbell, en el suelo, apenas pudo voltear a verlo... Como si de una simple y molesta cucaracha se tratara, el señor la pisó.

-Tin... kerbell.- Lizzy estaba de que no se lo creía, había entrado en estado de shock y ya no podía moverse, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía mas pesado y la obligara a arrodillarse, de no ser por el hombre que la sostenía, ella hubiera caído al suelo. No pudo hacer mas que derramar lagrimas mientras aun estaba en una especie de transe.

Vidia abrió mucho los ojos ante esta escena, se llevó la mano a la boca y se la cubrió para ahogar su grito. ¿Acaso ese hombre acababa de...? ¿Tinkerbell esta muert...?

-¡Señor!- gritó el otro hombre-. ¡Pudimos haber ganado mucho dinero con ese bicho!

La crueldad humana no tenia limites... ¡No!, la crueldad de los adultos no tenia limites.

-¡Esa chica debió traer a ese bicho!- señaló a Lizzy, aunque esta aun no reaccionaba-. ¡Ella debió liberarla!

-¡Tal vez tenga mas!- gritó el otro hombre. Al escuchar esto, Vidia se sumergió mas en su escondite, no pensaba salir.

-¡A mi no me importa que traiga mas!.- gritó con superioridad-. ¡Ese bicho me faltó al respeto! ¡eliminen a esa chica!

Lizzy fue soltada y finalmente cayó al suelo, pero puede ser que nisiquiera se haya dado cuenta de esto, el estado de trauma aun no se le pasaba, y no se le iba a pasar, continuó llorando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El hombre tomó su cuchillo y la miró con crueldad.

Vidia finalmente reaccionó, esos hombres iban a hacerle a Lizzy lo mismo que le hicieron a Tinkerbell, pero tenia miedo, quería ayudar a Lizzy pero tenia demasiado miedo para salir. Si no fuera tan cobarde a Tink no le hubiera pasado nada, ahora Lizzy iba a... Nadie iba a salvar a Lizzy ahora, todo había acabado, todo había terminado para esa chica y Vidia tendría que tener eso en su consciencia por el resto de su vida.

Para cuando Lizzy finalmente se dio cuenta que su vida estaba en peligro, ya era muy tarde, el hombre había lanzado el cuchillo hacia ella... ¿iba a morir?. Cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor brutal que estaba a punto de llegar.

Cayó de el cielo, o al menos eso pareció ante sus ojos. Alguien que apareció de la nada, que cayó justo enfrente de ella, interponiéndose entre aquel hombre, el cuchillo y ella. Como si aquel joven hubiera visto toda la escena desde una distancia segura y justo ahora hacia su fantástica aparición.

Lizzy observó a su salvador e incluso Vidia se asomó para ver quien era ese joven que llegó como un milagro. Oculto en la sombras, el chico no podía verse con claridad, pero estaba ahí, ellas no pudieron ver su rostro nisiquiera su cabeza que permanecía oculta en una capucha, pero el señor frente a el seguramente lo vio con mucha claridad.

-Otra vez tu.- habló el señor con un tono serio pero también desafiante.

El misterioso chico que permanecía sujetando el brazo de el otro hombre, ya que este era donde sostenía el cuchillo, logró arrebatarle el cuchillo a este, hizo una tétrica sonrisa... sobra decir lo que ese misterioso chico le hizo a aquel hombre con su propio cuchillo.

Lizzy no lo soportó mas, había pasado por tantas cosas esa noche, cosas que jamas, ni en sus peores pesadillas, pensó vivir. Incluso antes de asimilar lo sucedido, cayó incosciente justo ahí. Pero Vidia no, Vidia continuó mirando aquello, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía lo que aquel misterioso chico era capaz de hacer a los otros hombres mucho mas mayores que el, con tan solo una navaja..

_Los monstruos se forman en la oscuridad,_

_y salen cuando mayor es la tempestad._

_Debajo de la lluvia carmín,_

_sabes que este ya es el fin._

_En el mundo los débiles se quedan atrás,_

_incluso aunque sabes que es para proteger a los demás..._

_La sangre carmín delata la maldad._

* * *

_Debo admitir que soy muy sensible y casi me da algo al escribir..._

_¿Saben? este capitulo significa mucho para mi, porque la primera escena que imagine de esta historia fue justamente esta, recuerdo haberla imaginado hace ya mucho tiempo (yo y mi mente enferma xD ) y a partir de ahí, decidi crear una historia..._

_Jaja bueno, hace poco mas de un mes que no actualizo, es que me concentro mas en otro fic y como ese ya tiene 10 capítulos ¡pues claro que mejor me puse a continuar este!_

_(hora promocional xD ) si gustan pueden pasar a leer mi otro Fanfic, se llama "La batalla de las diosas" y es sobre Las Chicas Superpoderosas... en resumen, ese fic trata básicamente de las chicas contra las diosas de la mitología griega. Si gustan de esta serie, pueden pasar a leerlo si quieren. (fin de la hora promocional xD )_

_¿Qué tal este capitulo?... jaja como sea. Lo mas seguro es que la próxima semana suba otro capitulo, asi que no tendrán que esperar tanto ^_^ ¿Qué creen que pase?_

_Un saludo a "The animal fairy " que por ahí ya me había dicho que esperaba la continuación de mi fic jaja pues aquí esta._

_Dejen sus reviews porque me pongo triste si no lo hacen jaja_


	4. Tinkerbell esta muerta

**El primer niño perdido**

_capitulo 4: Tinkerbell esta muerta._

Lizzy despertó en un callejón, no en el mismo donde los habían mantenido atados, estaba en un lugar por completo diferente a donde había ocurrido todo aquello, en su mente se preguntó vagamente como había llegado ahí. Miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en Whitechapel, cosa que agradeció profundamente ¿quién quiera estar en ese peligroso lugar?, estaba en otro lugar, reconoció las casas, ya sabia donde se encontraba.

Aun estaba muy desorientada, estaba lloviendo con fuerza pero ella estaba acostada bajo un techado de madera, ¿cómo había terminado ahí? ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada?. Recordó todo en su cabeza: como la habían secuestrado, el lugar horrible donde la llevaron, incluso recordó a ese robusto niño de cabello negro que la había abandonado a ella y a los demás niños, al menos se llevó a una niña con el ¿qué les habrá pasado a esos dos? ¿habrán logrado escapar de la desabrida mujer que los perseguía?

Entonces un perturbador recuerdo llegó a su mente.

-¡Tinkerbell!- exclamó con fuerza.

-¿Lizzy? ¡Lizzy, despertaste!

El cálido sonido de un tintineo se escuchó, Lizzy miró a su alrededor y encontró al hada que hacia tan bello ruido, no era Tinkerbell, era Vidia, que se encontraba a un par de metros de ella, parecía que había observado la lluvia por un largo tiempo. El hada se apresuró a acercarse a la humana, caminando, claro, sus alas se habían mojado en la lluvia, por lo tanto no podía volar.

-Vidia ¿donde esta Tinkerbell?

Vidia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación y después apartó la vista y miró al suelo. Vidia no era buena comunicándose con humanos, eso se le daba mas a Tinkerbell, pero no había duda de que Lizzy entendería esto.

-¿Tinkerbell esta...?

-Si.- susurró con voz melancólica.

A Lizzy se le partió el corazón, todo era solo por su culpa, ahora jamás volvería a ver a su mejor amiga, a aquella que la había alejado de la soledad y la tristeza. Abrazó sus rodillas y se puso a llorar de forma audible, era tanto su dolor y su pesar, sus gritos de agonía y sufrimiento solo eran ahogados por la fuerte lluvia. Era como un gran vacío en el pecho, que le dolía, que la ahogaba, que no le permitía respirar, abrazó sus rodillas con mucha mas fuerza, deseando que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, que nada de lo que había vivido esa noche fuera verdad, y que al despertar su amiga este ahí, sonriéndole como siempre.

Pero eso era inútil, la lluvia seguía, la noche había perdido su luz de estrellas y ella había perdido a su amiga...

Vidia se sentía tan impotente, incapaz de consolar a la pobre chica, porque ella estaba igualmente destrozada. Debió haber salido a ayudar a Tinkerbell en ese momento, pero el miedo que sintió en ese instante fue inmenso, no le permitió moverse ni un centímetro, ahora Tinkerbell se había perdido para siempre. Ojala no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ¿cómo le explicaría esto a los demás?

Tan solo imaginar la reacción de las demás hadas cuando se enteren hizo que Vidia soltara en llanto una vez mas, igual como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes de que Lizzy despertara. ¿Cómo reaccionarían las chicas al saber esto?, Bobble y Clank no podrán soportarlo... ¡Y Terence! cuando Terence sepa que Tinkerbell murió... cuando Terence se entere que Tinkerbell esta muerta, el también querrá morirse ahí mismo por el dolor.

Pero eso no era nada, no, eso no era absolutamente nada comparado con lo que sentiría Periwinkle al saber que perdió a su hermana.

Fueron pasando los minutos, aun era de noche, a través de las oscuras nubes podía observarse la apenas visible luz de la luna, por su posición era claro que faltaban escasas horas para que amaneciera.

Lizzy se secó las lagrimas, no porque doliera menos, sino porque su dolor no podía expresarse por completo con lagrimas, así que no tenia sentido seguirlo haciendo, aunque dejo de llorar, su dolor fue mas intenso aun.

-¿Que pasó... con ese chico?- dijo con voz quebradiza, Vidia entendió a que se refería-. ¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayé?

-Ese chico te trajo aquí.- como Vidia sabía que Lizzy no entendía el lenguaje de las hadas, lo que hizo fue señalar a Lizzy y después apuntar al suelo en donde ella estaba.

-¿Ese chico... me trajo aquí?- Vidia asintió-. Ese chico me salvó... ¿Qué pasó con el?- preguntó con interés y algo de preocupación. Vidia negó con la cabeza-. Los otros niños, los que estaba secuestrados también ¿qué pasó con ellos?- Vidia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Y era verdad, Vidia no sabia exactamente que sucedió, estuvo observando por un rato pero después apartó su mirada, no quería seguir viendo aquello. Volvió a mirar cuando todo pareció haberse tranquilizado, ni siquiera volteó a ver a los otros niños, su prioridad era Lizzy, y en ese momento ese chico se la estaba llevando a un lugar mas seguro, los siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando ese chico dejó a Lizzy en ese lugar en el suelo, se fue y jamás regresó. Vidia encontró a Lizzy un par de minutos después de que ese chico misterioso la había dejado, ya que por mala suerte fue alcanzada por la lluvia y esto la atrasó.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Lizzy mientras se levantaba-. No tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí.- era inevitable, Lizzy volvió a soltar una lagrima mas.

Vidia suspiró, aun no estaba lista para enfrentar a los demás, pero debía hacerlo tarde o temprano. Era claro lo que Lizzy se refería con irse de ahí, no tendrían tiempo para irse caminando. Vidia llenó a Lizzy de polvo de hada, esta cubrió a Vidia con su vestido y se fue volando de ese lugar.

.

Allá en el campamento de las hadas, los destellos de la luz de el sol comenzaba a iluminar las ramas de aquel enorme árbol donde este estaba, la luz comenzaba a iluminar aquel pequeño arroyo de agua que pasaba al lado de el campamento. Justo ahí se encontraba Silvermist, sentada en la orilla con expresión preocupada, claro, porque aquella hada artesana no volvió en toda la noche.

-...si pero no importa que este con Lizzy, que este con una humana no le da seguridad.- protestaba el hada de los animales, que se acercaba a el arroyo junto a sus amigas-. ¡Ya pasó toda la noche y ni rastro de ellas!

-Les debió haber pasado algo malo.- decía el hada de la luz con nerviosismo-. La ciudad es muy peligrosa por la noche, incluso en el Reino de las Hadas es peligroso salir en la oscuridad.

-Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Iridessa.- murmuraba Rosetta con desanimo.

-Realmente estoy preocupada.- susurró el hada de el agua.

-Hada Mary también esta muy preocupada.- mencionó Bobble.

-Escuché que esta planeando enviar un equipo de rescate.- añadió Clank.

-¡Pues bien!- exclamó Fawn-. ¿Qué están esperando entonces?, hay que ir a buscarla cuando antes.

Porque, claro, no solo las amigas de Tink están preocupadas ¡todo el campamento teme que algo malo les haya pasado!. Que un hada haya pasado toda la noche en la ciudad y sin regresar es algo que definitivamente no se puede pasar por alto, esto podría poner en riesgo la existencia de las hadas. Por esto mismo, todas las hadas estaban en alerta, y si era cierto que ya estaban a punto de mandar un equipo de rescate, esto era serio.

-¿Y Vidia?- mencionó Clank, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo-. No la he visto en toda la mañana.

-¡Es verdad!- se dio cuenta Silvermist, que se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentada-. ¡Vidia tampoco esta aquí!

-Hay no.- balbuceó Iridessa, mas alterada que antes-. ¡¿Quien la vio por ultima vez?!

-Ayer, antes de el anochecer, estuvo un rato con nosotros-. mencionó Bobble.

-Pero se fue cuando oscureció.- siguió Clank.

-Yo la vi.- dijo el hada de el polvillo, Terence, que llegaba ahí, se le notaba en la cara que el realmente estaba preocupado por esa hada artesana-. Estuve con ella en la noche, estábamos esperando que Tinkerbell llegara pero... nunca apareció.

-¿Donde habrá ido?- dijo Fawn con preocupación.

Entonces, el conocido sonido de alerta que tocaba una de las hadas vigilantes (esas que se encuentran vigilando en lo mas alto de los arboles, cuidando que no se acerquen humanos o halcones al campamento) sonó por todo el lugar, pero esta vez, dando a entender que finalmente las personas que tanto esperaban se acercaban.

-¡Ya vienen!- gritaba otra de las hadas vigilantes, seguida por el gritó de alegría y alivio de otras.

-¡Oh!- gritaba Hada Mary, molesta-. Esa muchachita, recibirá un fuerte castigo.

-Finalmente están aquí.- susurró Terence con alivio.

Y asi es, las hadas pudieron observar como Lizzy se acercaba volando, y aterrizaba. Las hadas se acercaron, pudieron ver que Vidia estaba con ella, cosa que las relajó mas, pero entonces pudieron notar que Tinkerbell no las acompañaba y... por la expresión de esas dos chicas, la sonrisa de todos se borró con confusión.

-¿Donde esta Tinkerbell?- preguntó Silvermist con inocencia, mientras miraba de un lado a otro sin poder localizar a la pequeña hada rubia.

Lizzy observó a cada una de las hadas sin poder decir nada, miró en ellas la preocupación y confusión. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esto provocó que las hadas la miraran aun mas confundidas. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, casi convulsivamente.

-Yo... lo siento. Lo siento Vidia, no puedo...- después de decir eso, se fue corriendo a su casa, aun llorosa.

Todas voltearon a ver a Vidia con muchas dudas. ¡Lizzy acababa de dejarle toda la carga de dar la mala noticia a solo ella!, Vidia no podía culparla, Lizzy debía estar aun mas afectada que ella, pero aun así, tener que ser ella la que les diga a los demás lo que pasó era...

Vidia volteó a ver a sus amigas, no sabia por donde empezar. Estas la miraban con confusión y no tardo mucho tiempo para que el estado de animo deprimente de Vidia afectara a las demás.

-¿Que pasa, Vidia?- preguntó Clank, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Donde esta Tinkerbell?- esta vez fue Bobble el que preguntó.

"¡Maldición!" se dijo Vidia internamente. Este par de chicos no podrían soportarlo, realmente le dolía ser ella la que les dijera... Entonces volteó a ver a Terence, este no parecía preocupado, parecía mas bien que le suplicaba con la mirada que dijera que Tinkerbell esta bien... y eso era mucho peor.

-¿Que pasa, Vidia?- habló el hada de la luz, totalmente alterada-. ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿donde esta Tinkerbell?! ¿le pasó algo malo, verdad? ¡si le paso algo malo!. ¿Se la llevaron? ¿acaso se perdió?... No me digas que se la llevó la lluvia, o que cayó al agua y la corriente se la llevó ¡¿esta herida?! ¡no me digas que esta muerta!

-Hay amorcito, no es para tanto.- dijo el hada de el jardín, restándole importancia.

-De hecho... Rosetta, ella tiene razón.- dijo, a lo que Rosetta calló de inmediato y la miró con interrogación-. Tinkerbell esta... Tinkerbell esta...- cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar mucho, simplemente era imposible para la pobre hada de vuelo veloz, no podía decirles semejante cosa, le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Rápidamente, Clank y Bobble se acercaron a ella para levantarla, pero ella estaba tan llena de dolor que se negó a permanecer de pie, era tanto su cansancio, parecía que iba a caer rendida en cualquier momento.

-¿Tinkerbell esta...?- insistió el hada de jardín.

-Muerta.- respondió en un susurro apenas audible.

Por un momento, pareció que Iridessa suspiraba, pero en realidad tomó una gran bocanada de aire para después caer inconsciente. Es una suerte que Rosetta estuviera justo al lado para sujetar a la desmayada y evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo, la acostó con delicadeza en el piso y después volvió a pararse para ver a Vidia directo a los ojos, en busca de una explicación.

-Tink... ¿esta muerta?- preguntó Bobble que se encontraba arrodillado al lado de Vidia, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Vidia asintió.

Bobble se dejó caer en el suelo y se quedo sentado ahí, empezó a mirar a Vidia con espanto, esta tuvo que apartar la vista ya que no soportaba verlo así. En cambio, Clank, que también estaba al lado de Vidia, se quedó parado, parecía que aun no asimilaba la información.

Silvermist parecía que iba a terminar igual que Iridessa en cualquier momento, estaba completamente pálida y se le estaba olvidando respirar. Las demás hadas alrededor se fueron acercando, los rodearon en circulo y se quedaron viendo a Vidia, esperando una explicación.

Fawn fue la primera en poder digerir la información, tan pronto comprendió las palabras de Vidia, se dejo caer al piso, abrazó sus piernas con desesperación, miró al cielo y comenzó a llorar de forma audible. Esto provocó que el resto de las hadas reaccionara, y se acercaran a Vidia de manera peligrosa y le lanzaran cientos de preguntas que ella no se sentía con ánimos de responder.

-¿Pero como pasó eso?- preguntó un hada que se acercó.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿dónde estaban?- habló otra hada.

-¿Como permitiste que pasara? ¡contesta!- dijo otra hada que miraba a Vidia con enojo.

Vidia cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando escapar de esa horrible situación, las preguntas que le eran lanzadas eran demasiado para ella, le decían cosas como: "¿Que pasó?, ¿acaso estaban en un lugar peligroso?, ¿fue por la lluvia?, ¿qué hacia Lizzy en ese momento?, ¿por que no hiciste nada para salvarla?"

-¡Vasta!- gritó en su desesperación-. ¡Aléjense de mi! ¡aléjense!- ella, aun en el suelo, hundió su cara en sus rodillas y cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos, no quería estar ahí, era demasiado para ella, ya no lo soportaba.

-¡Vidia!- esta vez se escuchó una voz mas familiar, era la de Terence, que se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, la miró profundamente a los ojos, lo que después dijo apenas y fue un susurro quebradizo-. Por favor... por favor... dime que eso no es cierto.

Vidia no pudo responderle, solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza, Terence finalmente comenzó a llorar. Todos dejaron de hacer preguntas y guardaron silencio.

Rosetta se acercó a Fawn que no paraba de llorar y la abrazo igualmente, a pesar de que Rosetta también lloraba, era la que mas estaba controlando sus emociones. Silvermist lloraba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su mente. Vidia finalmente soltó a Terence, se dirigió a Bobble y a Clank. Ella les pidió que fueran fuertes y los abrazó a ambos.

Sobra decir que ese día fue muy agitado para las hadas.

Las noticias vuelan rápido ¿saben?. En solo cuestión de un par de horas, todas las hadas que se encontraban en Tierra Firme, en todos los campamentos se enteraron que un hada murió. Para medio día, el resto de las hadas que se habían quedado en Nunca Jamás se habían enterado.

Un poco pasado el medio día, se llamó a una junta, con todos los representantes de cada uno de los campamentos, y no solo ellos, Hada Mary también estaba ahí, y por supuesto que la Ministra de el Verano asistió, y la Reina Clarion viajo de Nunca Jamás a Tierra Firme enseguida, fue la primera en llegar. Se encerraron en una habitación oculta en el campamento para empezar la junta con privacidad. Quien sabe lo que estarían hablando en ese momento.

Pero claro que no perdieron ni un segundo de tiempo, mientras la junta se llevaba a cabo, ordenaron a las Hadas Vigilantes a buscar el cuerpo de Tinkerbell, aunque suene duro, era necesario recuperarlo, es peligroso que los humanos la encuentren, aun muerta. Se escogieron a las hadas mas audaces y agiles para completar la misión, porque incluso las hadas saben que Whitechapel es un lugar en extremo peligroso.

Unos minutos antes de partir, interrogaron a Vidia y por supuesto, a Lizzy. Ellas contaron todo lo ocurrido, incluso sobre aquel chico que salvó a Lizzy, contaron sobre el sujeto que había matado a Tink, por supuesto que no paraban de llorar mientras hablaban, ellas habían presenciado ¡todo!. Pidieron, o mas bien ordenaron a Vidia dirigirlos al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el suceso. No podían pedirle eso a Lizzy porque ese lugar es incluso mas peligroso para ella.

Las amigas de Tinkerbell se ofrecieron para buscarla, pero las Hadas Vigilantes se negaron, ellas no están entrenadas para estas cosas, era un riesgo para ellas. Pero a Terence le pidieron acompañarlos, no porque el fuera necesario... sino por piedad. El rechazó la invitación, el no podría soportar eso.

Las hadas, al ser pequeñas y rápidas, podían pasar desapercibidas por los humanos. Al ser de día, aquel lugar no era tan aterrador, pero seguía siendo sucio y malvado. Llegaron al lugar, aun había rastros de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero el lugar estaba vacío, no había ni un humano ahí, eso facilitó las cosas. Buscaron en cada rincón, pero no lograron encontrar el cuerpo de Tink en ninguna parte, inspeccionaron cada esquina, escarbaron en el lodo para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera hundido ahí ¡pero su cuerpo no estaba en ningún lado!

Al estar en ese lugar, le llegaron a Vidia muchos recuerdos horribles, entró en estado de catatonia y tuvieron que atenderla medicamente. Al final, asumieron que la corriente de agua provocada por la tormenta de anoche se la llevó... lo único que lograron encontrar entre el lodo fue un zapato, eso es todo.

Cuando la junta termino ya bien entrada la tarde, los vigilantes ya habían regresado. Sin dar explicación alguna a las hadas que rodeaban a la Reina Clarion y le preguntaban cientos de cosas, ella junto a Hada Mary y la Ministra de el Verano fueron directamente a casa de Lizzy, para hablar con ella y su padre.

Fueron minutos que se alargaron a horas. Las hadas esperaron fuera de la casa, impacientes, sin saber de que es lo que estarían hablando. Salieron después de tres horas y nuevamente no respondieron pregunta alguna, ignoraron a las hadas que las rodeaban y continuaron su camino, sus caras serias eran indescriptibles. Regresaron a la habitación donde se había llevado a cabo la junta y volvieron a encerrarse ahí por varias horas mas.

Ya llegado el crepúsculo, se anunció una junta general, todas las hadas en Tierra firme que se encontraban cercanas (ya que había varias a kilómetros de distancia en los demás campamentos y tardarían mucho en llegar) estaban obligadas a asistir. Se reunieron todas frente a ese gran árbol, la luz de su polvillo iluminaba hermosamente el lugar.

En lo mas alto de el árbol, saliendo de esa habitación, la Reina Clarion, con Hada Mary y la Ministra de Verano en sus costados, les dio un discurso, pero mas que un discurso, era una orden directa que a varios tomó por sorpresa pero a muchos otros la noticia no les asombró en absoluto. Clarion, con su voz firme, pero melancólica a la vez, comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidas, hadas. Ya bien es conocido la terrible desgracia que le ocurrió a una muy talentosa hada artesana, todos conocíamos a Tinkerbell, ella cambió nuestro estilo de vida, nuestra forma de trabajar, sus inventos mejoraban para bien nuestra labor. Fue una chica excepcional, ella sola fue capaz de cambiar el punto de vista que teníamos sobre muchas cosas, ella, y me atrevo a decir, era una revolucionaria, dispuesta a cambiar lo ya establecido por las leyes, cuyo valor y logros serán recordados por generaciones.

"Tinkerbell jamás dejo se sorprenderme.- continuó de manera personal-. Desde el momento en que nació supe que esa chica estaba destinada a grandes cosas. Era una gran amiga, dispuesta a darlo todo por las personas a las que amaba, siempre llenaba de alegría cada ocasión, con ella, seguramente ustedes lo saben, con ella era imposible estarse tranquilo.- en ese momento, a Hada Mary comenzaron a llorarle los ojos, disimuladamente se secó las lagrimas con la mano-. Era muy inquieta y llena de curiosidad, esa era su mayor cualidad, la curiosidad hace que quieras mejorar, descubrir cosas, ver que hay mas allá, Tinkerbell era así.

"Sus amigos la vamos a recordar, ella estará en nuestros corazones eternamente. Hoy, un hada se nos adelanta, eso nunca es fácil, pero el cambio siempre trae algo nuevo, se que esto no es suficiente para animarlos, pero ella, Tinkerbell no los hubiera querido ver deprimidos en este momento.- esta vez fue la misma Clarion que dejó escapar un par de lagrimas, tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y continuó hablando-. Por Tinkerbell, una gran amiga, una gran hada artesana, una gran chica que logró girar 360° nuestro mundo y dejarnos de cabeza cientos de veces, ¡por esa chica que corregía su error! ¡y no solo lo corregía! ¡lo mejoraba! ¡sigamos su ejemplo y sigamos creciendo como individuos y como compañeros!... Un minuto de silencio por nuestra compañera caída.

Esas bellas palabras hicieron sentir un poco mejor a las amigas de Tinkerbell, pero no era suficiente, Clarion lo sabia, el dolor era inmenso y en ese momento parecía imposible de borrar.

Terence permanecía con una mirada ausente mientras abrazaba a Silvermist, esta estaba destrozada, hundía todo lo que podía su cara al hombro de Terence, pero esto no era suficiente para ahogar su sufrimiento. Iridessa estaba sentada en un pequeño hongo en el suelo, temblaba demasiado, como si tuviera frio, su expresión era de horror y confusión a la vez, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no lloraba, solo temblaba mucho, por esto Rosetta y Fawn la cubrieron con mantas, aunque no sirviera de nada, y la abrazaron con fuerza a la vez que se preguntaban si su amiga se recuperaría algún día.

Clank y Bobble permanecían juntos, como si tuvieran miedo de estar solos. Bobble había dejado de llorar hace mucho, ahora solo permanecía pensativo, ¿qué pensaba? quien sabe, la mente de ese chico es un enigma, ahora mas que nunca. Clank no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, estaba inconsolable, ¿pero quien podría consolarlo? nadie, porque todos estaban igual que el. Vidia llegó y se sentó con ellos.

No les dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, solo se sentó entre ellos dos, ambos comprendieron que Vidia estaba intentando hacerlos sentir mejor, a su muy extraña manera. A pesar de esto, Bobble no la miró siquiera, incluso pareciera que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, en realidad ¿qué pensaba ese chico realmente?, hacia mucho que se había quedado callado, cosa muy inusual en el, incluso en esta situación, y... ahora que lo pensaba bien, Bobble no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que le confirmó que Tinkerbell murió. Pero en cambió, Clank agradeció lo que Vidia intentaba hacer, pero esta actuó indiferente.

Ese día era una pesadilla.

-Los cambios siempre son para mejorar.- habló la Reina Clarion, al parecer ya había pasado el minuto de silencio, pero Clarion habló con tanta dureza que estremeció a todos los presentes, que voltearon a verla con los ojos bien abiertos-. Todos queríamos a Tinkerbell, nos dio muchas cosas, pero que su perdida no sea en vano... Tomen lo que le pasó como una lección.- todos escucharon atónitos las palabras y no entendían a que se refería la reina-. Era una regla, era lo prohibido, los humanos, por esta razón estaba prohibido que los humanos y las hadas tuviéramos contacto alguno. Ya sabrán que no todos los humanos son malos, pero sigue siendo peligroso y hay personas malvadas como el que mató a Tinkerbell.

Susurros llenaron el lugar, todos se preguntaban a donde quería llegar la reina.

-Por eso...- continuó hablando la reina que puso la mas seria de sus caras, algo que intimido a los presentes-. Por eso esta estrictamente prohibido las relaciones entre humanos y hadas, a partir de ahora, el que tenga un contacto con un humano será considerado un criminal.- los susurros volvieron a invadir el lugar, y uno de los temas de conversación era claro ¿qué pasaría con Lizzy?- Ya escucharon, no pueden acercarse, no pueden hablarles y no pueden hacerse amigos de ellos.

"Ahora, sobre nuestra estancia en Tierra Firme, continuara siendo como antes, a excepción de el verano, a partir de ahora declaro que cualquier hada que pase mas de una semana en Tierra firme sin autorización será sancionada.- jamás se había visto a la Reina Clarion hablando con una seriedad de lo mas perturbadora-. Lo mas seguro es que los campamentos queden cerrados, a partir de ahora quedara prohibido quedarse todo el verano en Tierra Firme.

-¡Pero lo hemos hecho por generaciones!- reclamó un hada que se encontraba cercana.

-Las cosas cambian, no podemos correr mas riesgos, no sabemos como podrían actuar los humanos que vieron a Tinkerbell. Sobre el asunto de Lizzy... podrán despedirse de ella mañana por la mañana, ella jamás volverá y prometió jamás volver a hablar sobre las hadas.

-¡¿Como puede hacerle eso?! ¡Lizzy ama las hadas mas que nada! ¡no nos puede separar de ella!- esta vez, fue Fawn la que reclamó.

-La misma Lizzy estuvo de acuerdo y no protesto.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Fawn, esta solo retrocedió un poco, jamás pensó que la reina podría causarle temor-. Ella se ira mañana y no volverá nunca, ella tampoco quiere tener algo que le recuerde lo sucedido, si ella quiere olvidar... mejor para nosotros.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Es mejor para nosotros, Vidia!- Clarion interrumpió la protesta que estaba apunto de hacer el hada de vuelo veloz-. Nuestro mundo, todo lo que somos, todo lo que hacemos podría estar en riesgo, si queremos mantener nuestro estilo de vida ¡nuestra vida! como en generaciones se a mantenido ¡nos alejaremos de los humanos!, me duele pero así es, así son las cosas y así será siempre. Serán encarcelados y culpados de traición a los que no cumplan con esta orden: ¡No se acerquen a los humanos! ¡no hablen con ellos! y mas importante ¡no se hagan amigos de un humano! ¡jamás!

A la mañana siguiente, como era de esperarse, las hadas se despidieron de Lizzy, no fue una despedida larga pero tampoco muy corta, pero fue una despedida que dejaba claro que ya no habría nada mas. Ella se fue para jamás volver, para jamás volverla a ver.

"¡No se acerquen a los humanos! ¡no hablen con ellos! y mas importante ¡no se hagan amigos de un humano! ¡jamás!"

"Serán encarcelados y culpados de traición..."

La ley era clara, todas las hadas terminaron aceptándola de mala gana, la vida seguía su curso... y la palabra "jamás" tenia mas significado que nunca antes, "jamás" no volvería a ser lo mismo después de ese verano...

Porque ahora jamás será posible la convivencia entre un hada y un humano.

_La perdida es un cambio que te hace pensar,_

_podría arruinar o mejorar._

La palabra "jamás" puede significar

_esperanza y paz desde donde lo vas a mirar,_

_pero también te da a entender que ya no va a continuar._

_Por eso las leyes existen para proteger _

_la calma, la paz, el amor y la sociedad, _

_y el que las incumpla..._

_¡Pecado será! _

Abrió los ojos con delicadeza, sentía todo el cuerpo algo adolorido y débil. Pudo observar la fuerte luz brillante de el sol a través de un cristal ¿un cristal?. Se levantó y un dolor le llegó de el brazo, lo examinó con cuidado, parecía que alguien lo había vendado con hojas, miró a su alrededor, si, como lo suponía, estaba encerrada en un frasco, esto la frustró mucho.

Tinkerbell miró su reflejo en el transparente cristal, se veía algo sucia de el vestido, pero tenia la cara limpia, su cabello estaba despeinado y enredado, además de esto y su brazo roto, ella se veía perfectamente. Sintió mucha hambre, como si no hubiera comido en días, miró a su alrededor y logró captar un pedazo de pan que estaba en una esquina, dentro de el frasco, igual que ella, se apresuró y tomó un poco de el pan, estaba duro y algo rancio, pero comida era comida, tenia mucha hambre, no se podía quejar.

Entonces recordó todo lo sucedido ¡Lizzy!. Buscó con la mirada a aquella chica, pero no había señales de ella. Solo pudo notar el pasto verde, los arboles, flores, un hermoso lago, era un paisaje hermoso, y que también reconoció ¡estaba en Kensington Gardens! ¡¿pero como había llegado ahí?!.

Quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, justo al lado de ella, sentado en la banca, un chico la observaba, su mirada carecía de emoción.

Los ojos color ámbar de el se cruzaron con los ojos azules de ella por primera vez. En un instante que pareció eterno, en una respiración que se sintió tan dulce como ningún otra, en una mirada gélida que quedaría congelada en su memoria por el resto de su días.

¿Coincidencia? ¿suerte?, llámenlo como quieran, pero por esa mirada sus destinos estaban sellados, para bien o para mal, cause dolor o sufrimiento, ya no tenían elección, porque a veces el destino es cruel pero muy, muy bello.

-Hola.- habló con su voz burlona pero carente de expresión, su mirada fría pero macabra, su sonrisa inocente pero con superioridad.

Tink intentó alejarse de el lo mas que pudo, pero al estar encerrada en ese frasco, no podía avanzar mas que en la orilla. Pero en ningún momento apartó su vista de la mirada ámbar de el. El pronunció las siguientes palabras con su voz arrogante, burlona pero helada a la vez.

-Al fin despiertas... bicho.

* * *

_continuara... _

_jaja ¿Qué les parecio?_

_enrealidad disfrute escribiendo esto pero... si soy sentimental y aunque lo escribia yo.. me dio tristeza..._

_una gran experiencia escribir esto, se había que explorar las emociones de los personajes ¿no?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían en una situación así?, fue algo interesante..._

_el próximo capitulo no se cuando lo subiré..._

_dejen sus reviews, pliss._


	5. Jack el Destripador

**El primer niño perdido**

_capitulo 5: Jack el Destripador._

_Hace mas de un siglo un hombre existió,_

_pasó a la historia por sus actos de horror._

_Es una leyenda hasta en la actualidad,_

_el será un misterio hasta el fin de la humanidad._

_En aquellos tiempos causo mucho terror,_

_en especial a cierto tipo de mujeres que no soportó._

_Degolladas, destripadas, mutiladas._

_Sangre en esas calles de East End._

_Su identidad nunca se descubrió_

_y el sigue libre..._

_"desde el infierno"_

Habían pasado varias horas desde que despertó, y sinceramente no se enteraba de nada. Estaba ese chico, de cabello anaranjado y ojos amarillentos, tenia todas las pintas de ser un vago a juzgar por su ropa. Tenia una capa con capucha color marrón, su ropa era color beige en su mayoría, su camisa y pantalón rasgados, sucios y viejos, tal vez robados o algo así.

Aun no era medio día y Tinkerbell ya estaba mas que fastidiada de ese malcriado niño. Había intentado hablarle, por supuesto, varias veces, aunque Tinkerbell sabia que los humanos solo escuchas campanitas cuando las hadas hablan, al menos Lizzy se esforzaba por entenderla y pronto comenzó a entender gran parte de lo que decía el hada. Pero este niño era por completo diferente, no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla, eso le frustraba mucho.

Si de algo Tinkerbell estaba segura era de que este chico es un criminal. En tan solo cuestión de unas tres horas ya había robado varias cosas y jugado bromas a los adultos para después salir corriendo. En una de esas, salió de Kensington Gardens para dirigirse a una calle donde había varios puestos de comida y demás. Logró subir hábilmente al techo de una casa, fue corriendo encima de esos edificios con una habilidad sorprendente, Tinkerbell temió que se cayera, bajó con la misma destreza y se acercó sigilosamente a un puesto de manzanas. Se puso la capucha, tomó varias manzanas y las guardó en una bolsa para después escapar sin ser detectado.

Regresó con rapidez a el parque, subió a un árbol muy alto, alrededor de ese árbol había varios mas con muchas ramas y hojas que lo cubrían a el fácilmente, nadie podría ver que el se ocultaba ahí. Se sentó en una rama y se dispuso a comer sus manzanas robadas.

Tinkerbell estaba muy furiosa, ese chico la llevaba cargando a todas partes. Ella aun se encontraba dentro de el frasco, que tenia varios agujeros en la tapa para que entrara el aire, ese chico llevaba atado el frasco a su cinturón que parecía estar hecho con tela marrón oscuro. Por eso Tinkerbell temía que ese chico cayera de el techo de las casas, porque ella iba con el. Pero este niño se mueve muy bruscamente, va corriendo y saltando por ahí como si nada, y Tinkerbell al estar dentro de un frasco atado a la cintura de el chico, recibió muchos golpes.

Jamás se sintió tan molesta con alguien en su vida, ¡este chico no la escuchaba! ¡ni siquiera la miraba! ¡y la única vez que le dirigió la palabra fue para llamarla "bicho"!. Tinkerbell no era ningún tipo de insecto, si bien tenia alas ¡pero nada mas!, ¡¿que se creía ese niño para tratarla de esa forma?!. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era Lizzy ¿qué había pasado con ella?, no pudo protegerla, ¿qué tal si le pasó algo malo? de ser así nunca se lo perdonaría. Ella quería saber que había sido de Lizzy y ¿de donde había aparecido este chico? ¿por que estaba con el?

No se dio cuenta cuando el niño abrió el frasco de repente y le arrojó un pedazo de manzana para después volverlo a cerrar. Tinkerbell quedó medio aturdida con esto, perdió una valiosa oportunidad de escapar por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos pero ¡¿este niño que se creía?! ¡¿darle comida de esta forma como si fuera una especie de mascota o algo así?! ¡era claro que este chamaco era muy distinto a Lizzy!

-¡Oye tu! ¡¿que te pasa?! ¡sácame de aquí, quiero irme!- gritó el hada rubia con todas sus fuerzas como había hecho ya varias veces, aunque sabia que no servia de nada, este chico no se molestaba ni en intentar entender, esto la ponía roja de la ira-. ¡Quiero saber que pasó con Lizzy! ¡rayos!- pero era claro que Tink no estaba enojada por un capricho o una tontería como hacía varias veces, esto era importante, pudo haberle pasado algo malo a Lizzy.

El niño solo terminó la mitad de sus manzanas y bajó de el árbol, claro, sin hacerle ningún caso al hada. El niño caminó hacia un lugar en especifico pero Tinkerbell no puso atención, solo se dedicó a gritarle para ser ignorada por este. De lejos, Tinkerbell pudo ver el Round Pond, que es el lago donde Lizzy la había dejado esperando el otro día. Tinkerbell se quedó callada al ver el lago, era el lugar en donde había discutido con Lizzy y en donde se había separado de ella, tal vez si se hubieran quedado juntas no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Tink se secó las pocas lagrimas que comenzaban a escapársele, realmente se sentía muy culpable por eso y por no poder haberla protegido, le gustaría tanto buscarla... ¡pero este tonto niño no la dejaba ir!

Se percató de la forma en que rodearon el lago y se dirigían hacia otros arboles, Tinkerbell reconoció ese lugar, era el lugar en donde había encontrado tantos papeles pegados de personas que buscaban niños perdidos. Sin previo aviso, el niño habló.

-Te vi el otro día volar por aquí, insecto.- a Tink le rechinaron los dientes y le dio un tic en el ojo por lo furiosa que estaba al escuchar la forma en que el niño la llamó-. Te acercaste a estos carteles y desprendiste algunos, ¿no es así?

-Si.- respondió confundida pero con un tono de acidez ya que sabia que ese niño no esperaba respuesta, después de todo no le entendía.

-Mira.- tomó el frasco en donde Tinkerbell se encontraba, lo sujeto entre sus manos y lo puso frente a un cartel en especifico, era esa hoja vieja y amarillenta con una fotografía de un bebé que a Tink le había llamado tanto la atención-. Soy yo.- el hada artesana quedó sorprendida al escuchar esto y no pudo evitar comparar la vieja fotografía con el chico a su lado-. Me perdí hace mucho tiempo, mis padres pusieron ese cartel ahí hace años, pero ellos dejaron de buscarme y me olvidaron, igual que este cartel.- hizo una pausa, miró a Tinkerbell con esa mirada ámbar suya que hacia que el hada se sintiera un poco intimidada y algo extraña-. Pero llegaste tu y quitaste los carteles que estaban encima de el mío, ahora puede verse otra vez... eso me molestó mucho.

-¿Por que te molestaría algo así?- preguntó el hada perpleja-. Eso significaría que te volverían a buscar ¿no?

-Decidí seguirte.- dijo ignorando al hada. claro que ella se molestó-. Dabas muchas vueltas en el jardín pero nunca te perdí de vista.

¿De verdad?, Tinkerbell realmente no se había dado cuenta de eso, ahora entendía porque se llegó a sentir observada. Valla hada que era, se supone que los humanos no debían verla pero este chico la miró todo el tiempo.

-Te seguí todo el tiempo.- puso el frasco delante de su cara y vio al hada directo a los ojos-. Si no fuera por ti no hubiera encontrado a esos niños secuestrados.

-¡¿Niños secuestrados?!- esto si le llamó la atención a Tinkerbell-. ¡Uno de ellos era Lizzy! ¡¿que pasó con ella?!

-Vi como el señor te atacó y pisó.- dijo en tono divertido, eso no le causó gracia a Tink. Recordó todo, como ese sujeto la había atacado con la escoba y la había... pisado como una cucaracha, ella tembló con solo recordarlo-. Realmente pudiste haber muerto, pero tuviste muchísima suerte. Estabas sobre el lodo, eso amortiguó la pisada, solo te lastimaste un poco y quedaste inconsciente por un tiempo... Valla, comenzaba a pensar que no despertarías.

-¿Tiempo? ¿cuánto tiempo?- preguntó desesperada-. ¡Niño, necesito encontrar a Lizzy ahora mismo!

Pero el niño la volvió a ignorar. Tinkerbell estaba tan enojada que pateó el cristal transparente de el frasco, lastimándose los dedos de los pies y chillando de dolor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había perdido un zapato, esto la enojo mas, decidió quitarse el otro.

El chico caminó por ese extenso parque sin rumbo fijo. Tink estaba realmente desesperada, y así fueron pasando los minutos. El chico cruzó un especie de río que se encontraba en el parque por un puente, llegando a la otra mitad de Kensington Gardens. Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que de la nada llegó un niño corriendo hacia el. Era un niño gordito de pelo negro, se veía de unos 11 años de edad y corría rápido, parecía algo emocionado y sorprendido.

-¡Peter! ¡Peter!- gritó el niño de cabello negro.

Entonces Tinkerbell lo reconoció, este era uno de los niños que estaba secuestrado junto a Lizzy, si, aquel niño que había escapado y abandonado a los demás con excepción de una niñita. También le llamó la atención lo que gritaba, ¿Peter?, ¿quién es Peter?, ¿así se llamara el niño que...?

-Oh, George, eres tu.- habló el chico de cabello naranja-. No te veía desde hace un par de días, creí que te habíamos perdido.

-Peter, ¿es cierto?, ¿qué te deshiciste de...- se acercó al chico y le susurró-. ¿Qué eliminaste a los subordinados de "el señor"?

-Si, si lo hice.- habló orgulloso de si mismo.

-Peter, de por si que el señor te odia, ya le has fastidiado muchas veces. Escuché que te esta buscando para eliminarte, fuiste realmente tonto.

-Háblame de tontos, George, que tu te dejaste atrapar por unos secuestradores... realmente fuiste muy tonto.

-Oye, yo estaba distraído en ese momento y...- abrió mucho los ojos y se impactó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de el hada-. ¡¿Que rayos es eso?!

-¿Esto?- Peter tomó el frasco y se lo enseñó a George-. No se, es un bicho que me encontré, ella me ayudo a encontrarte a ti y a los demás niños secuestrados.

-Ya la recuerdo, acompañaban a esa chica Lisa o Elisa o tal vez Lucy, no recuerdo el nombre.

-¡Lizzy!- gritó Tink con enfado, aunque sabia que no le iban a entender-. ¡Se llama Lizzy!

-Hace un ruido chistoso, creo que intenta hablar.- menciono George.

-Oye George.- habló el chico mayor al otro, ahora su voz sonaba seria-. Vi todo lo que sucedió desde el principio, vi como este bichito ayudo a liberarte... te vi escapar.

-¡Peter, tu siempre me has dicho que debo valerme por mi mismo, que no debo preocuparme por nadie mas que por mi!- se defendió.

-Déjame terminar...- su mirada era muy seria.

El ambiente se puso tenso, incluso Tinkerbell que estaba casi ajena de esto lo notó. George miraba a Peter con confusión y tal vez con algo de temor, Tinkerbell comprendió que George le tenia respeto a ese tal Peter y que tal vez mas que respeto también le sea atemorizante.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que te salve, George?- habló en un tono relajado y despreocupado mientras caminaba alrededor de el otro niño como si lo estuviera acechando.

-Si.- contestó en voz baja.

-Tus padres te dejaron solo en casa y jamás regresaron, pudiste haber muerto de hambre. Yo que pasaba por ahí te saqué de tu casa, te cuidé, te alimenté, te enseñé todo lo que se debía saber para sobrevivir en las calles y después te dejé a tu suerte.

-Lo se pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- dijo con precaución, ya se lo veía venir.

-Te vi escapar, George.- le lanzó una mirada severa-. Vi como salvaste a una niña.

-Lo hice por lastima, Peter.- susurró precavido.

-Si, y yo también te salve a ti por lastima. Bien pudiste liberar a esa niña solamente pero te la llevaste _contigo_.- se acercó aun mas a George y le habló en la cara-. La salvaste en toda la definición de la palabra y eso esta bien.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Yo te salvé a ti.- lo señaló con el dedo-. Al salvar tu vida te convertiste en mi responsabilidad hasta que pudiste valerte por ti mismo y me la debes ¿eh?. Pero ahora tu salvaste a esa niña sabes lo que significa.

-Pero Peter.- hizo un berrinche.

-¿Donde esta esa niña, George?

-Sígueme.- dijo después de suspirar con frustración.

Caminaron hasta por una esquina de Kensington Gardens, claro que Tinkerbell iba también, ya que se encontraba encerrada, pero se había quedado callada por alguna razón, pero no por eso estaba menos frustrada. De lo que Tink había oído de la conversación, de las pocas cosas que pudo captar es que todo ese asunto de Lizzy y su secuestro había sucedido hace mínimo dos días, esto la desesperaba aun mas, pero este par de niños no la escucharían.

Se acercaron a un gran árbol que hacia una sombra enorme, corría el viento en esa parte, era un lugar fresco y relajante. Ahí debajo de la sombra de el árbol, recargada en el, ahí estaba una pequeña niñita sentada, abrazando sus piernas mientras temblaba. La niña de tener apariencia de no mas de 10 años, cabello largo y castaño-anaranjado, llevaba un sencillo vestido rosa, aunque el vestido era simple se notaba que no era barato, una niña de una familia con dinero, no había duda.

-Es esa de ahí.- señaló George.

-Muy bien, hazte cargo.- dijo sin mas.

-¡Pero Peter, es una niña!- se quejó-. Las niñas no son para estar en la calle, las niñas son para... lo que sea que hagan las mamás.

-No me hables de madres, George.- dijo el pelirrojo con voz relajada, aunque ocultaba algo mas-. Tu, niña.- la llamó. La niña levantó la vista y lo miró confundida-. ¿Tienes casa?- la niña asintió-. ¿Dónde queda?

-Yo... no lo se. Es que casi nunca salgo y... yo...- balbuceó con timidez.

-Da por hecho que esta perdida y no tiene casa. En fin, niña o no tu debes cuidarla hasta que pueda andar sola.

-Pero es una niña, ella nunca podrá estar sola.- la pequeña miró a George con desprecio, George se dio cuenta-. No es por ofender, niña, pero es mucho mas peligroso para las mujeres.

-Muy bien.- habló Peter, muy divertido-. Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia porque, según tu, dependerá de ti toda la vida.

-¡Que horror!- se quejó el niño en voz alta.

-¿Y como te llamas, niña?- preguntó Peter con amabilidad y de forma juguetona.

-Mary, me llamo Mary.- habló la pequeña con una voz muy bajita.

-Muy bien Mary.- le sacudió el cabello-. Este gordo de aquí es George, el te cuidara.- dijo sonriendo. Mary volteó a ver a George.

-El no me quiere.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, pero aprenderá a quererte, te lo prometo.- su sonrisa era hipnótica para cualquiera.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿enserio?- preguntó aun con timidez pero esta vez algo sonrojada y nerviosa por tener a ese chico tan cerca de ella.

-Claro, y te juro que te acostumbraras al inútil este.

-¡Eh, pero sin insultar!- se molestó el otro niño.

-¡Tinkerbell!- exclamó la niña sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a Peter y a George-. ¿Eres Tinkerbell, cierto?- la niña ya había visto el hada en el frasco.

-¿Tinkerbell?- habló Peter sin comprender-. ¿Te refieres a este insecto?

-¡Ella no es un insecto! ¡es un hada!. ¿No te acuerdas George?, esta hada es amiga de Elizabeth.

-¿Quien es Elizabeth?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ah, ya recordé el nombre.- mencionó George-. Es la adolescente que estaba secuestrada con nosotros. Lizzy.

-Niño, no debes tener a Tinkerbell encerrada, pobrecita.- dijo la pequeña.

-No, yo la encontré, ahora es mi mascota... y me gusta mas llamarla Bicho.- dijo a la defensiva. Tinkerbell enfureció con esto pero no reclamó ya que no serviría de nada.

-Hum.- Mary se molestó, pero después se calmó y puso una expresión medio triste-. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Lizzy...

-Era la chica mas grande ¿cierto?

-Si.- respondió.

-No te preocupes por ella, la salvé, la deje sola en un lugar seguro, seguramente ya regresó a su casa.- dijo honestamente.

-Me alegro.

Tinkerbell se sintió aliviada al escuchar su conversación, así que Lizzy estaba bien, eso la reconfortó. Pero aun así debía salir de ese frasco y volver al campamento, seguramente están muy preocupados por ella.

- Pero ten.- Peter le dio el frasco-. Cuida de ella mientras yo hablo con George.

-S... si.- realmente era difícil resistirse a ese chico de mirada ámbar.

-Y toma.- llevó su mano al cabello de la niña y de atrás de ella apareció una manzana-. Para ti.

-Wow, ¿magia?- preguntó emocionada.

-No.- sonrió-. Un truco.

-Oh.- se decepcionó.

Peter y George se alejaron un par de metros de la niña y el hada para conversar. Tinkerbell se les quedó viendo, ahora que ellos se habían alejado debía encontrar una forma de salir. Debía hacer que la niñita abriera el frasco, ella no parecía una mala persona, de hecho le recordaba mucho a Lizzy cuando era pequeña.

-Peter, en vez de hacer esto ¿no crees que deberíamos escondernos o algo?- habló George en su conversación con Peter-. Nos pueden encontrar.

-¿Quien habría de encontrarnos, George?- preguntó con calma.

-Pues.- se acercó a el y le susurró-. El señor.

-¡Ja! no tengo porque preocuparme por el.

-Pero Peter, el es muy peligroso, incluso para ti, te odia y seguro que ya planea cosas para destruirte.- dijo-. Pero mas importante... ¡¿que hay de mi?!, yo me escapé, seguramente también me busca.

-No, no creo que se moleste en buscarte a ti, pero aun así toma precauciones, no querrás que te atrapé otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo en forma de burla.

-Esto es enserio.- dijo el niño de pelo oscuro, molesto.

-Si, pues ya enserio, no se molestaran en buscarte, te lo aseguro. Además no fuiste el único que escapó, yo liberé a mas niños.

-¿Los liberaste?- preguntó, en el fondo algo feliz porque tampoco quería que a los demás les pasara algo.

-Bueno... no todos.- se lamentó-. No pude desatar ni a la mitad, tuve que huir rápido, venían mas sujetos por mi. No se que les pasó a los niños que liberé, tal vez escaparon o tal vez los atraparon después... como sea no es problema mío.

-Muy bien, niño que no se preocupa por nadie mas ¿Qué es eso de que salvaste a esa tal Lizzy y la llevaste _contigo_?

-Oh, eso es diferente.- habló con arrogancia y como si su amigo no comprendiera algo lógico.

-¿En que es diferente?- dijo fastidiado.

-La chica que rescate ya estaba grande y se notaba que ella si sabia como llegar a su casa, a diferencia de la tuya...

-Eres un mam...

-Shhh.- le cubrió la boca al niño de cabello negro-. No digas groserías George. Por cierto, vi cuando escapaste que Scarlett los persiguió, tengo curiosidad ¿cómo escaparon de ella?

-¿Scarlett? ¿te refieres a esa ramera que nos perseguía?

-¿Que es ramera?- preguntó la pequeña Mary que escuchaba la conversación a distancia al igual que Tinkerbell que tampoco entendió la palabra. Peter y George se dieron cuenta de que estaban hablando en voz muy alta.

-No es nada, Mary.- dijo Peter con disimulo-. No preguntes cosas que no.

-Solo hablábamos de la mujer que nos siguió la otra noche ¿te acuerdas?- dijo George.

Mary abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a temblar, después llevó sus brazos a la cabeza e intentó cubrirse los oídos y ojos con estas ante algo que no estaba ahí. Estaba muy alterada la niña que incluso comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que le pasa?- preguntó Peter extrañado.

-Lo mismo que tenia antes de que llegáramos, esta asustada, por lo que pasó esa noche.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó con curiosidad mas que otra cosa.

-Es sobre esa mujer que nos perseguía...- comenzó a contar-. Había logrado desatar a Mary cuando me percaté que esa mujer nos seguía. Ambos escapamos de esa mujer, corrimos mucho, no sabría decirte cuanto, pero esa mujer ¡como corría!, para llevar ese vestido corría demasiado rápido, uff casi nos alcanza. Corrimos por mucho tiempo, minutos o quizá mas, huimos por calles, callejones, saltábamos las rejas de las casas pero esa mujer era mas veloz de lo que suponía, y no se cansaba.

"Estuvimos corriendo tanto que los pies no dolían ¡ardían!, creí que me empezarían a sangrar o algo así. Fue horrible, estaba tan cansado que ya no podía respirar, no se como Mary soportó correr tanto como yo. Pero, Peter, todo empeoró cuando comenzó a llover. Nosotros ya estábamos desesperados pero a la vez esperanzados, ¿cómo explicarlo?, ya estábamos tan cansados que caeríamos en cualquier momento pero nos faltaban un par de calles para salir de Whitechapel, tal vez si no hubiéramos dado tantas vueltas y nos hubiéramos ido directo jeje.- rió un poco pero después puso la cara mas seria que antes pero había algo mas, algo mas profundo, como tristeza y miedo.

"Nos faltaba poco para salir.- continuó mientras forzaba su voz para que no sonara triste-. Corrimos mucho pero Mary no pudo mas, calló al suelo, en realidad... yo me estaba preparando para dejarla ahí sola y huir yo.- Peter lo miró con mala cara-. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Fue entonces que escuche otro ruido, uno muy fuerte de alguien cayendo al suelo, supuse que la mujer que nos perseguía había tropezado ya que no había otra explicación... Volteé a ver que era lo que había sucedido y...

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo que ya se había sumergido en la historia.

-Era... _el_.- habló con la voz muy baja y casi chillona mientras ponía una expresión de horror.

-¿El quien?

-Peter, yo... sentí mucho miedo, mas miedo de el que haya sentido antes. Me apresure a tomar a Mary y escondernos, no iba a dejarla en una situación así. Peter, yo jamás lo había visto, pero no necesitaba haberlo visto antes para reconocerlo, era... realmente aterrador.- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de aclarar sus ideas.

-Espera... ¿no estarás hablando de...?

-Jack el Destripador, el asesino de Whitechapel.

-¿Pero que? ¿como? ¡¿no los vio?!- se alteró por primera vez, incluso el podía ver lo peligroso que era ese sujeto.

-No nos vio, o al menos eso creo. Nos escondimos tras unas cajas de madera en un callejón, pero el estaba a pocos metros de nosotros. Desde donde estábamos podía verse todo.- inhalo aire y continuó-. Mary logró ver cuando el Destripador le dio el primer corte a la mujer, tuve que cubrirle la boca para que no gritara, pobre niña, debió traumarse mucho al ver eso, no se como pudiera superarlo.

-Entonces ella...- habló con una voz vacía de emoción.

-Esa mujer gritaba muy fuerte... Tuve que cubrirle los oídos a Mary para que no escuchara esos gritos de agonía, pero no sirvió de mucho, gritaba demasiado fuerte.- por un momento pareció darle nauseas-. Obviamente no deje a Mary ver aquello, pero yo si me asomaba a ver a veces, como me arrepiento, ahora no puedo sacar eso de mi mente. Vi un poco como la abría y la destripaba, de ahí su nombre, fue horrible.

-¿Como era el?

-Tenia un abrigo oscuro. Pero no se, el no parecía normal, era demasiado siniestro, demasiado.

-Tuvieron mucha suerte.

-Tuvimos mucho miedo, que incluso cuando el se fue nos quedamos escondidos hasta el amanecer. Cielos Peter, el cadáver aun estaba ahí.

-Pobre Scarlett, esa mujer realmente no era mala, solo tuvo una mala vida.

-¿Como sabes que no era mala?- preguntó George sin entender.

-Una vez me regaló unos dulces a escondidas de el señor, pudieron matarla por eso pero aun así lo hizo.- puso repentinamente una cara de aburrimiento-. ¿Sabes?, una vez escuche que esa mujer era madre soltera de cinco hijos, ¿sabes que significa? ¿verdad?

-Cinco nuevos niños perdidos.- dijo sin interés.

-Ni mas ni menos.

Mientras esos niños conversaban, Tinkerbell que ya no podía escuchar su conversación,no podía evitar ver a la niña que se encontraba muy asustada, parecía que se quería ocultar de algo. Pobre niña, sea cual sea su problema a Tink le dio mucha tristeza, pero tenia que escapar.

-Niña, oye niña, ¿eres Mary? ¿cierto?- dijo el hada intentando ser amable.

La niña volteó a ver el hada al escuchar el bello sonido de un tintineo provenir de ella. El melodioso sonido la hizo sonreír un poco.

-Tinkerbell, ¿estas intentando hablar conmigo?- preguntó con voz ilusionada.

-Valla, finalmente alguien que entiende.- habló mientras su frustración bajaba. Tinkerbel señaló con su mano la tapa de el frasco mientras sonreía.

-¿Quieres que te libere?.- Tinkerbell asintió-. No se, Peter puede enojarse.

-¡Oh! ¡¿a quien le importa lo que ese Peter piense?!- gritó, poniéndose roja de el enojo mientras comenzaba a patalear de la pura frustración, golpeó el cristal de el frasco, lastimándose así el otro pie-. ¡Au! ¡rayos, au!- se quejó de el dolor.

-Oh no, Tinkerbell ¿te lastimaste?

-¿Tu crees?

-Tinkerbell, realmente quisiera liberarte, pero no quiero que se enojen conmigo.- dijo con tristeza-. Aquí no tengo a nadie mas y no quiero estar sola.

Tinkerbell se sentó en el suelo de el frasco, realmente quería salir, estaba preocupada y preocupada de que sus amigas estén preocupadas, realmente ese no era su dia. Mary pudo ver la cara de tristeza de Tinkebell, realmente le dio lastima la pobre hada. Mary hecho un vistazo a ese par de chicos que estaban distraídos y con rapidez abrió el frasco.

-Vete.- susurró-. Vete, Tinkerbell, vete.

-¿Eh?- el hada no podía creérselo, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta-. Oh, gracias Mary, gracias.- dijo sinceramente.

-Oye Peter.- habló George en su conversación con el otro chico-. ¿De que sabor dices que eran los dulces?

-No me acuerdo, creo que eran de vainilla y lim...

-Ah, esto, Peter.- interrumpió.

-No me interrumpas.- dijo molesto-. Te decía que los dulces eran de...

-¡Peter! ¡tu insecto se escapa!- gritó alarmado.

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó impactado mientras daba media vuelta y veía al hada salir volando lejos de ahí-. ¡No! ¡mi mascota! ¡¿pero como?!

-¡Mary!- respondió el otro niño mientras volteaba a ver a la niña con enojo.

-Ma...ry.- dijo con una ira contenida.

-¿Eh?- la niña miró a el chico que se dirigía a ella con paso lento pero firme y aterrados, ¿Dónde había quedado el Peter amable de antes?

-Mira niña.- la jaló de el brazo bruscamente y la obligó a pararse, ella era considerablemente mas baja que el-. Te dije que la cuidaras, confié en ti sin dudarlo ¿y así me pagas?

-Tinkerbel quería irse, no podías tenerla encerrada ahí.

-Oh, claro que podía ella era de **mi** propiedad. ¿Sabes que significa?, significa que me robaste, robar es algo muy grave aquí, en especial si me robas a mi.

-Pero yo... creí...- balbuceó.

-Fui amable contigo antes, pero ahora veo que necesitas aprender cosas a la fuerza.

-¿Que?

-¿Sabes cual es el castigo por robarme a mi?

-Oye Peter, no...- intentó decir George.

-Silencio George.- ordenó Peter-. Vamos al puente.

-Hay Peter, no creo que sea...

-¡Vamos al puente!-

-Muy bien, muy bien.- dijo rápidamente para no hacer enojar al pelirrojo-. Pero es demasiado.

-¿Que van a hacerme?- preguntó la niñita con voz débil.

-Vamos a arrojarte al puente de el parque para que caigas al agua.- dijo Peter triunfante.

-¿Que? ¡no! ¡esperen!- se alarmó la niña-. ¡No puedo mojarme, no tengo con que cambiarme de ropa! ¡no!

Mientras tanto, Tinkerbell volaba, salía a toda velocidad de Kensington Gardens, voló por encima de las nubes para que ningún humano la viera desde ahí volaba lo mas rápido que podía. La brisa le daba en la cara, eso la relajaba, pero algo le inquietaba a la vez. Volaba lo mas rápido que sus alas le podían dar, pero no era tan rápido como volaba normalmente, mientras estaba en el aire tambaleaba mucho y le costaba irse todo derecho. Además de eso cada que avanzaba, cada aleteo le dolía, le dolía mucho.

-¿Que me pasa?- se preguntó a si misma en pleno vuelo-. ¿Por que no puedo...?

Entonces se dio cuenta, se impresionó tanto, y mas porque no se había dado cuenta antes, algo muy malo le había pasado.

-Oh no.- susurró-. Mi ala esta rota.

* * *

_he aquí otro capitulo jaja siento la tardanza, esque me centro mas en mi otro fic que es de las chicas superpoderosas, se llama "La Batalla de las Diosas" por si alguien lo quiere leer, esta muy interesante._

_Bueno, hablando de este capitulo, no se si sobre mencionarles que Whitechapel es un lugar que realmente existe y que ahí es donde Jack el Destripados mataba gente jeje_

_En el capitulo anterior me comentaban sobre la personalidad de Vidia, pues este fic se lleva a cabo varios años después, aveces la personalidad de una persona cambia, aunque en realidad Vidia no cambió mucho, pero la situación que estaba viviendo era muy difícil, no era momento de estar con su orgullo y su mal carácter._

_Sobre este capitulo, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, la relación de Tink y Peter es muy difícil, apenas y se puede decir que tienen una relación, Tinkerbell odia a Peter jaja, tendrán que ver que pasa después jeje_

_El próximo capitulo no se cuando lo subiré, lo siento, además de que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela._

_¿reviews?_


	6. Soledad

**El primer niño perdido**

_capitulo 6: Soledad._

Era dolor, y dolor, y dolor, cada aleteo era insoportable. Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de el camino y ya no podía soportarlo mas. Su ala estaba rota, lo mas probable es que haya sucedido en aquel momento donde la... pisaron. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que se encontraba ahí, intentando llegar a duras penas al campamento. El dolor era tan inmenso, lo sentía cada vez mas fuerte, intenso e insoportable mientras mas avanzaba, ya había llegado a su limite, podría caer al suelo rendida en cualquier momento y sabia que una vez en el suelo no podría volver a volar otra vez.

Ya se había roto el ala, una vez hace mucho tiempo, en aquel lejano momento donde conoció a su hermana y, por cosas de la vida, su ala había terminado rota. Aquella vez tuvo suerte, descubrieron que al juntar las alas con su hermana esta se reparaba, pero ahora no podría hacerlo, ya que su hermana no estaba en el campamento, en Tierra Firme era verano y no había forma de que Periwinkle, al ser un hada de escarcha, pudiera estar en un lugar tan cálido.

Su limite ya lo había rebasado, ahora solo continuaba volando con pura fuerza de voluntad. Descendió un poco mas al suelo al llegar a una zona mas rural, ya que si su ala le fallaba y ella caía podría salir muy lastimada. Se encontró en ese extenso campo y reconoció que muy cerca estaba la casa de Lizzy y, por lo tanto, el campamento de la hadas. Pensó que una vez llegado ahí, sus amigas la ayudarían con sus heridas y la llevarían de prisa a Nunca Jamás con su hermana para poder curarle el ala, pero, claro, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Lizzy estaba bien.

Ya había usado toda la fuerza que tenia, toda su voluntad pero ya no podía soportar ese ardiente dolor en su ala rota, fue cayendo precipitadamente al suelo pero solo por suerte divina ya estaba muy cerca de el campamento. Mas que suerte, podría ser un milagro, aterrizó casi frente a la entrada de el campamento. Pero cayó muy bruscamente, tal vez pudiera haber caído mejor pero su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, fue muy duro el golpe, comenzó a sangrar de las rodillas y un poco de la frente. Esperó a que alguien viniera en su ayuda pero no había nadie ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Se levantó con cuidado y antes de revisar sus heridas al caer, revisó su ala, el ala izquierda se encontraba algo torcida y arrugada y algo rota, se veía incluso peor que cuando se rompió el ala aquella primera vez. Se preguntó como fue posible que con esa herida en el ala haya sido capaz de volar hasta ahí, tal vez el ala ser rompió incluso mas al momento de volar. Tinkerbell suspiró en un intento de calmarse, se dirigió caminando al arroyo, que había crecido un poco por la lluvia, y se limpió las heridas de sus rodillas y de su cara. Se preguntó por que no veía a ningún hada de el agua. Con rapidez cambió sus vendas de hojas por unas nuevas, al menos ese chico llamado Peter había sido suficientemente sensato como para vendarle el brazo roto, pero como sea no le debía nada a el ya que la había mantenido encerrada cruelmente.

Caminó hasta la entrada de el campamento, lo que encontró, o mas bien lo que no encontró, la dejó en shock. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera las mariposas que las hadas de los animales pintaban, ni los grillos que les enseñaban a cantar. No había nada, todo estaba abandonado, antes había creido que ese campamento parecía como una segunda Tierra de las Hadas pero ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma pero sin el pueblo. No había absolutamente nadie, estaba vacío, ni siquiera estaban las cosas que utilizaban las hadas para trabajar, es como si hubieran empacado todo y se hubieran ido... sin ella.

-¡Silvertmist!- llamó a su amiga hada de el agua, esperando una respuesta, pero nadie contestó-. ¡Fawn! ¡Rosetta!- las llamó, pero nada-. Vamos, chicas, esto no es divertido.

Continuó caminando por ese árbol donde antes era el campamento y ahora no había nada. Tinkerbell no esperaba una fiesta cuando regresara pero esperaba ver al menos a alguien preocupado, es decir ¡había desaparecido hace dos días! ¡¿acaso no había nadie que pasara aunque sea para preguntar donde había estado?!

-¡Clank! ¡Bobble! ¡dejen de esconderse!- gritó, pero nuevamente nadie respondió-. ¡Hada Mary ¿Dónde están todos?!- nada-. ¡Chicos, salgan de ahí!- no era posible que no hubiera nadie-. ¡Vamos, quien sea!- nada, absolutamente nada, estaba sola ahí-. ¡Iridessa, por favor ven!- ni siquiera un murmullo-. Terence...

Estaba sola, no había nadie ahí, todos se habían ido sin ella, tal vez habían vuelto a Nunca Jamás ¿por que? quien sabe, el caso es que Tinkerbell no podía seguirlos, independientemente de la cantidad de polvillo que le quedaba, su ala estaba rota y sin su hermana jamás volvería a volar, así como Lord Milori.

Deambuló sin rumbo ahí por el campamento, con lagrimas en los ojos, sin comprender por que sus amigos la abandonarían de esa forma. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. No sabia que hacer, no sabia a donde ir, no tenia idea de que era lo que pasaba... Entonces lo vio.

En una esquina, llena de flores y adornos, eso llamó su atención. Tinkerbell se acercó a ese especie de altar o algo parecido, vio las flores y después leyó algo que ahí decía. Se quedó sin aliento.

Decía: "Tinkerbell, descanse en paz"

¡¿Pero que había pasado?! ¡¿la creían muerta?! ¡pero si ella estaba viva, ella estaba bien! ¡¿como pasó todo esto?!. Recordó a Vidia, ella estaba presente cuando Tinkerbell fue lastimada, seguramente pensó que había muerto y le informó a los demás, ahí el mal entendido. Pero aun no comprendía por que se habían ido todos, ¿acaso no la buscaron? ¿o acaso buscaron un cuerpo muerto?, le dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar aun mas que antes, tan solo pensar el sufrimiento que tendrían sus amigos al pensar aquello, ellos la daban por muerta. Ahora que se habían ido a Nunca Jamás era probable que le hayan dicho Periwinkle eso y ahora ella también creería que esta muerta, eso le debe causar mucho dolor, y tan solo pensar en su hermana sufriendo hizo que Tinkerbell se llenara aun mas de tristeza.

Después de largos e interminables minutos, se levantó de ahí. De alguna forma terminó en el lugar donde guardaban el polvillo, eso le recordó mucho a Terence ¿Qué estaría pensando el?. Y pensar que hace unos días ella y sus amigas se encontraban discutiendo si confesarle sus sentimientos o no, ahora eso se veía tan lejano.

Levantó ligeramente la vista... y pudo ver algo. Era una pequeña bolsita, ¡era polvillo! Tinkerbello lo tomó, se preguntó por que lo habían olvidado ahí. Pero sea como sea, a ella no le serviría de nada, con una ala rota no podría volar, no importa la cantidad de polvillo que tenga, además, con ala rota o no, ese polvillo no era suficiente para volar hasta Nunca Jamás. Pero aun así, guardó la bolsa, quien sabe, tal vez le podría ser de utilidad en algún futuro.

Entonces recordó algo, si tenia un lugar a donde ir, si tenia algo que hacer. ¡Lizzy!, debía verla de inmediato.

Salió de el campamento, pero se quedó viendo las nubes por algunos segundos. Lo intentó, tuvo la esperanza de que funcionara, movió sus alas en un intento de volar pero lo único que consiguió fue dolor y ni siquiera pudo elevarse mucho de el suelo. Tendría que caminar hasta la casa de su amiga.

Caminó por horas, realmente quedaba muy lejos cuando no se podía volar. Estaba muy cansada, le dolían los pies, estaba claro que las hadas no están acostumbradas a caminar mucho. Cruzó entre la hierba, entre la tierra, entre ese extenso campo que no parecía tener fin, hasta que finalmente, aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, logró llegar a la entrada de la casa de Lizzy.

Se las arregló para abrir la puerta. Esperó a que aquel travieso gato de Lizzy la atacara, pero nada, nada otra vez. Entonces pudo notar lo vació que estaba la casa, Tinkerbell no podía creerlo. Subió las escaleras con dificultad y entró a la habitación de Lizzy. Se le cayó el alma al piso cuando vio que no había nada, las cosas de lizzy habían desaparecido, todos sus dibujos de hadas y la ropa que guardaba en su armario ya no estaban. Ellos se habían marchado también. ¿Por que estaba pasando todo esto?

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo se quedó Tinkerbell ahí, sola en esa enorme habitación, intentando comprender que le había pasado a todo el mundo, el por que todos la abandonaban. Su tristeza era inmensa y su miedo por no saber que sería de ella lo era igual. Se quedó ahí toda la noche, intentó descansar para así ver como remediarlo en la mañana, si es que tenia remedió. Logró dormir pero cuando despertó sintió como si el suelo no huera sido suficiente y tan pronto abrió los ojos deseó volver al sueño donde ella estaba con sus amigos.

Salió de la casa, ahora era claro que no tenia hacia donde ir. Solo caminó, caminó sin dirección alguna, hacia cualquier lugar. No tenia donde ir. Caminó por horas y horas, parecía que no tendría fin. Hasta que alcanzó a ver un tren a lo lejos, no lo pensó, tal vez porque estaba aturdida por todo lo sucedido o tal vez porque ya no le importaba nada pero cuando vio ese tren decidió subirse e irse en el.

Logró entrar con facilidad, las personas no la vieron, se ocultó cerca de una ventana, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse Tinkerbell pudo observar el paisaje alejarse. Ella no era para nada comparable en velocidad a ese tren, la maquina podía recorrer en minutos lo que a ella le tardaría horas... a pie. Ella sabia que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera llenado de curiosidad saber como funcionaba ese tren, pero ahora no era el caso, por algún motivo no tenia ánimos ni siquiera de pensar en eso.

Cerró los ojos al ver que volvía a oscurecer, no sabia si el día había transcurrido lenta o rápidamente, solo pudo distinguir las luces de una ciudad ya conocida antes de caer en el sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a entristecerse por despertar de su feliz sueño, se despertó gracias al ruido de el tren en la estación y las personas que bajaban. Tinkerbell decidió salir de ahí también.

Se montó en la maleta de una mujer y saltó cuando esta bajó de el tren. Tinkerbell se ocultó debajo de una banca cerca de las vías, comenzaba a hacer mucho frio. Era una sensación perturbadora, no sabia que estaba haciendo, no sabia como seguir, no sabia si tomó una buena decisión al alejarse de el campamento, ni siquiera sabia si había sido una decisión consciente. Estaba completamente sola.

Miró al cielo, pudo ver su hogar. La estrella, la segunda estrella a la derecha, ese era el camino a su casa y ella estaba tan alejada, pero podía verlo, podía ver la luz de esa estrella y se preguntó por que habían dos estrellas si solo necesitaban una ¿por que era la segunda estrella?, tal vez nunca se hubiera preguntado eso de no ser porque no tenia a nadie con quien charlar.

_Aquella estrellita que da consolación,_

_en una noche oscura en la desolación,_

_esa estrella consuelo me dio._

_Siempre acompañada,_

_ siempre son las dos._

_Aunque su luz lejana_

_no nos pueda compañía dar_

_y aunque al despertar ya no va a estar,_

_hay que recordar:_

_"Cual faro en la tempestad _

_Siempre nos ha de guiar"_

Se dio cuenta cuando él se acercó, pero fue indiferente a eso, no le importó mucho. Él se agachó para mirarla mejor, Tinkerbell no reaccionó a su presencia, no sabia como la había encontrado pero lo había hecho pero no fue algo que le llamara mucho la atención como para pensar en ello. El niño levantó la cara de Tinkerbell con su dedo para poder ver su rostro, fue entonces que Tinkerbell reaccionó, al ver sus ojos ámbar viéndola con curiosidad a ella.

-Así que aquí estabas.- susurró Peter, sin ser muy expresivo en su voz-. No es que me haya esforzado mucho al buscarte, de hecho había dejado de hacerlo, no pensé que estuvieras aquí.

Tinkerbell se le quedó viendo. Fue una coincidencia enorme que el la encontrara casualmente a ella o... era algo mas, algo que tenia que ver con el destino o algo así, quien sabe, este tipo de cosas son impredecibles. Pero por un momento la tristeza de Tink desapareció y el odio por aquel chico regresó, no sabia porque pero lo culpaba por lo que le había sucedido, si el no la hubiera mantenido aprisionada tanto tiempo tal vez hubiera alcanzado a sus compañeros. Pero aun así, Tink solo le dedicó una mirada de odio a ese odioso niño.

Y el no dejaba de verla, como si le estuviera estudiando la expresión. La miró por casi un minuto que pareció muy largo y Tinkerbell ya se estaba cansando de estar así. Peter tomó a el hada con delicadeza con sus dos manos, Tinkerbell no se resistió en lo absoluto.

-Esa cara... ya la he visto antes.- dijo, viéndola fijamente, Tinkerbell no comprendió-. Tu cara de tristeza y confusión, tu miedo... estas perdida.

¡Si! ¡Tinkerbell estaba total y completamente perdida! ahora se daba cuenta. No sabia donde estaba, no sabia donde estaban sus compañeros, no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente sola, no era mas que un hada perdida, perdida en un mundo en el que ella no pertenece. Se dejó caer en las manos de el niño que la sujetaba y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo. No tenia a nadie en ese mundo, y las personas que tenia en ese otro mundo pensaban que había muerto ¿Qué tan sola puede estar una persona?

Peter comenzó a caminar y a llevarse a Tinkerbell a algún lado pero al hada no le importó, ya no importaba donde estuviera, sus amigos no iban a estar con ella. No le importaría incluso ser la mascota de ese arrogante niño, ya no tenia a nadie mas. Después de pasársela llorando una parte de el camino, Tinkerbell levantó la vista y pudo ver a cinco niños que no había notado antes y que seguían a Peter, como si se aferraran a el, como si el fuera su única salvación, como si tuvieran miedo de alejarse, como si no tuvieran a nadie mas.

-¿A donde vamos?- se preguntó a si misma mas que otra cosa, ya que sabia que los humanos no la entendían.

Pero Peter escuchó un tintineo, que es el que provenía de el hada y es lo único que escucha cuando la oye hablar. Pero, por algo, tal vez solo intuición, sintió que el hada le preguntaba algo, el adivinó que era lo que dijo.

-Tu estas perdida.- contestó, cosa que dejó sorprendida al el hada-. Estas perdida, como estos niños que tengo a mi lado, como yo lo estuve en algún momento... Nos vamos a casa, Tinkerbell.

Ella no supo exactamente que significaba, tampoco comprendió ese extraño cambio de actitud de el hacía ella, como si el hecho de que ahora estuviera perdida hubiera supuesto un cambio en la forma en que la miraba. Pero ya no le importó demasiado, porque con eso pudo, levemente, sentirse mejor, y el pensar en tener un lugar al cual volver hizo que le regresara la esperanza.

Tal vez sus amigos la habían perdido, pero ahora finalmente había sido encontrada, aunque por alguien mas.

Ya no era alguien perdida, ya la habían encontrado... y ella encontró lo que no sabia que buscaba.

Lo encontró a él.

* * *

_capitulo corto pero espero subir el siguiente muy pronto ;)_

_fue un capitulo de transición mas que otra cosa, pero espero que les haya gustado._

_wow, escribí esto en una sola noche jeje ;)_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
